Whispering Hope
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: Eight years after Pirates of the Caribbean, Will and Elizabeth are happily married with a young daughter. However, their peaceful life soon changes when Will falls desparately sick.
1. Chapter 1

Whispering Hope

Authors: Co-written by Hermione Eveningfall and Silverelf

Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean

Summary: A sequel to the film. Eight years after the Black Pearl

leaves Port Royal, Will and Elizabeth are living happily with their

young daughter Mary. Until one rainy day Will comes down with a

nasty cold.

Rating: I'd say PG-13 for some graphic medical detail and a bit of

foul language. Nothing too bad. After all, we're dealing with

pirates, aren't we? cackle

Feedback: Yes please! Defintiely encouraged! begs

Chapter 1

Late one afternoon, Elizabeth sat in the parlour knitting and waiting for her husband Will Turner to come home from the shop. It had been almost eight years since Captain Jack Sparrow had escapedfrom Port Royal (much to the annoyance of the navy who had been out

searching for him).

A heavy rain had begun to fall the previous day, and refused to let up. The Turner's seven year old daughter Mary sat on the ground, playing with the model of the Black Pearl Will had carved for her birthday. She hummed quietly to herself, peering longingly out the window: "_Yo, ho…yo, ho…a pirates life for me…_" thunder crashed to echo her voice, and she gasped, clutching the model ship to her chest.

She immediately hopped to her feet and found her mother in the kitchen, where she was preparing a pot of stew on the fireplace. "I'm worried, Mama," she whispered, and Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder. '

"About what, love?" she asked, and Mary bit her lip.

"About Papa having to walk home in the rain. He should be home now, shouldn't he?"

Elizabeth smiled, stirring the liquid, and placed the lid over the pot afterwards. "He'll be just fine, darling." she took her daughter's hand, leading her into the parlor, and sat down to work on her sewing while they waited.

Will trudged through the rain slowly, his shoulders hunched. It had been a long day in the shop, and he could feel an ache in his body and head, and a cold hollowness in his stomach. He swallowed hard past the scratch in his throat as he turned up the wet-dirt path

that lead to his home.

He coughed quietly before letting himself in. "I'm home!" He called, coughing again afterwards. Mary leapt up, abandoning her the ship she'd been playing with, and dashed over to him, leaping into his arms. She completely ignored the fact that he was

soaking wet, and clung to him almost for dear life. "Papa, papa, you're home!" Her dark blonde curls bobbed as she moved.

Will laughed quietly, sniffling a bit. "Yes I am. And wet to boot. Were you a good girl today?" He kissed her cheek softly, carrying her into the parlor. He smiled warmly at Elizabeth, bouncing Mary a bit in his arms.

"Yes," Mary snuggled against his shoulder, beaming. Elizabeth looked up at the sound of the footsteps, and dropped her knitting, embracing them both "Oh my love...you're soaking!" She gasped, kissing his forehead.

"Yes... it is raining..." He sniffled again, his nose itching. "Liz... hold Mary for a... second..." He handed the little girl over to Elizabeth, his eyes squeezed shut. He turned his head into his wet shoulder, his breath hitching. "I--- HehESHHOO! ESSHH! Goodness! Excuse me..." He sniffed, lifting his head again.

Elizabeth jumped a bit, lowering Mary to the ground "God bless you! Are you coming down with something?" Elizabeth rested her palm against his forehead, checking for a fever, her dark eyes filled with concern.

Mary stood watching them, looking like a little bit of each. She had Elizabeth's dirty blonde hair, her father's dark eyes, Elizabeth's snub nose, Will's high cheek bones.

He pulled away a bit, searching his pockets for a handkerchief. "No, it's just dust from the shop." He sniffled again and lifted his hand to his face, sniffling. "HehCHOO!" He sneezed hard, wincingafterwards. "Excuse me again..."

Elizabeth frowned deeply, her forehead crinkling with concern. "You look a bit pale, sweetheart. Go and change out of those wet clothes and then come into the parlour and warm up. Mary, love, could you fetch an extra quilt from the closet? I'll put on a pot of ginger tea." She smiled at thelittle girl, who hurried off to do as she was told.

"Elizabeth, my love, I told you I am fine. Just a little sniffle in my nose..." He finally unearthed his handkerchief, and his face fell when he noticed how damp it was. He sniffled wetly, holding hiswrist to his nose, embarrassed. "Bloody rain..."

Elizabeth caressed his forehead, clucking her tongue. "You do not fool me, William Turner, you should know me better than that." She grinned. "Go on and change and we'll make you comfortable...ill fetch you some clean handkerchiefs." She took his wet one and rubbed

his back for a moment

He shivered suddenly, coughing into a fist. "All right, you win."

He sniffled and dragged his feet towards the stairs, pausing to sneeze again."Heh... eh.. HuhESHHOOO!" He groaned and sniffed, pulling his weary body up the stairs.

"God bless!" Elizabeth called, shaking her head sadly. Mary came back into the room with the quilt, and Elizabeth planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome, mama!" She smiled, showing off a missing tooth making her look even more adorable than usual. "Is papa sick?" She whispered, sitting on the floor again.

Elizabeth smiled as she made her way into the tiny kitchen. "He's just catching a bit of a chill, Mary. He should be all right after we warm him up and he gets a good night's rest." She smiled, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

"HEHSHHOOO!" Mary giggled softly at the sound of her father's sneeze from upstairs.

"He's loud," she said matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth laughed as she took the kettle. "I'm going to go outside and get some water, sweetheart...I'll not be but a minute." Shepushed open the back door that lead to the pump, and filled thekettle before bringing it in to set it over the crackling fire in

the parlour.

Will made his way downstairs again slowly, dressed in dry clothes, his hair pulled back into a messy braid to keep it from dripping. He shivered and sniffled as he entered the parlor, resting his hand onthe wall to steady himself against a sudden wave of dizziness. "Elizabeth?" He croaked, coughing afterwards.

Elizabeth came out of the kitchen, carrying three mugs and a box of herbs."Yes sweetheart?" She asked, raising her eyes in alarm.

He went to her, and rested his forehead against her shoulder. "I'm sick..." he whimpered, sounding absolutely pathetic.

Elizabeth set the mugs and herbs down, pulling him into her arms. "I know, my angel, I know." She kissed his cheek, squeezing his hand affectionately, before leading him over to his chair and helping him sit down. Mary was up on her feet and wrapping her father in the

heavy quilt, kissing his nose with a smile. "I love you, Papa," She told him softly:

He smiled, his nose twitching a little. "And I love you, my little one. Thank you for taking care of me." He sniffled and rubbed his eyes a bit, coughing to clear his throat. "I'm in good hands."

"I'll always take care of you, Papa." Mary climbed up onto his lap snuggling against his chest, waiting for the water to heat. Elizabeth began to gently massage Will's shoulders and neck, smiling proudly at her daughter

"Oh!" she gasped suddenly, remembering. "Handkerchiefs! " She quickly kissed him before dashing upstairs to fetch a small pile of fresh ones. Will laughed quietly, rubbing his nose a

little. "Your mama takes good care of me too." He whispered, sniffling. He pinched his nose shut quite suddenly, turning his head away from Mary. "Heh..." he held his breath, trying hard not to sneeze.

Mary gasped and covered his mouth with her hand, trying her best to help.Will hurriedly took Mary's wrist, pulling her hand away from his face. "Heh.. eh! HehESHHOO! HEHSHHOOO!" He sneezed loudly, aiming them over his shoulder. He sniffed once and swallowed, wincing at the pain in his throat, and looked down at Mary again. "I'b sorry,

sweetie."

Mary frowned, snuggling against him again. "Bless you, Papa," She whispered. "I played pirates again with mummy. She was the evil Captain Barbossa and I tried to duel with her…" the child grinned mischeviously. "I won!"

Will laughed, sniffing hard again to clear his voice. "Of course you did. Evil Captain Barbossa fights dirty though." He grinned and wrapped his hands around the girl's waist, tickling her ribs lightly.

"No!" Mary squealed, grasping his hands, just as Elizabeth hurried down the stairs with a handful of fresh handkerchiefs. "I'm sorry that took so long, Will." She apologized, blushing alittle. "I thought they were one place and they wound up being in another."She handed one to Will, and set the rest next to his arm.

"It's all right, love. Excuse me a moment..." He lifted the handkerchief to his nose and blew hard, groaning softly as the pain behind his eyes increased. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes with a sigh. "That took far too much effort than it should have..." He sniffled again, rubbing his nose against this wrist.

Elizabeth kissed his cheek tenderly, and stroked Mary's soft hair. "So what have you two been doing while I've been upstairs?" She leaned her elbows on the back of the chair, her hazel eyes sparkling.

"Mary told me of her furious battle with the evil Captain Barbossa..." He smiled a little, resting his chin on Mary's head for a moment. "And then I tickled her and now I'm..." He broke off, sniffling, and rubbed his nose again.

"Did she...:Elizabeth grinned: "She cheated naturally--told me to look out the window because she saw Captain Sparrow coming and then she stabbed me." Elizabeth pinched her daughter's cheek gently.

"I'm a pirate, Mummy! I'm supposed to cheat!" Mary giggled, squirming a little, swatting her mother's hand away. "Nah uh!Don't!" she squealed.

Will shook his head, smiling. "Silly pirates..." He coughed suddenly, wincing and pressing a hand to his chest.

Elizabeth frowned. "You should be up in bed, my love," She massaged his shoulders again, kissing his neck. Come, Mary dear--hop of Papa's lap so we can bring him upstairs."

He frowned a bit as the girl jumped from his knee obediently. "No, no... I like sitting down here by the fire..." He protested weakly,rubbing his face tiredly with one rough hand. "I am all right,Elizabeth. Really."

Elizabeth placed a hand against Will's forehead. "You're running a fever," She announced, her eyes narrowing. "Will, I insist that we bring you up to bed at once before you get worse. We'll conjur up a fire in the fireplace in our room so it'll be nice and cozy--but I think lying down is best."

"Elizabeth..." He took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles gently, gazing into her eyes. "You are fussing again." He smiled faintly, his deep brown eyes flashing with love.

"That's my job." Elizabeth told him, a hint of amusement in her voice. "I'm supposed to fuss. And you know it helps in the long run." She perched on his knee, stroking his hair:

"Mm... I still don't think I'm so badly off that I need to be in bed though." He slid his arms around Elizabeth's waist to hold her in place on his knee, sniffling again. "Just a tickle in my nose..."

"You're sick," Mary told him matter of factly. "And sick people need to be in bed with plenty of covers and tea…" Elizabeth chuckled at her daughter's seriousness.

"Is that so?" He smiled and looked down at Mary, feeling a wave of affection and love for her. "And how do you know I'm sick, little miss?"

"You're sneezing...your coughing...and Mama said you have a fever...and because I said so!" Mary folded her arms and stuck outher lower lip.

"Ahhh. Because the ever-wise Mary said so, hmm?" He smiled, itching his nose into his shoulder. His face fell, and his breath hitched. "Heh.. HehESSHHOO! HUHSHOO!"

"Bless you!" Mary and Elizabeth told him in unison. "All right, up to bed you go...you heard your daughter," Elizabeth ordered, folding her arms and giving him a very stern look.

"I can't," he answered simply, rubbing his nose with his handkerchief.

"And why not?" Mary asked, raising her eyes, her lower lip stuck in a pout.

"Because mama is sitting on me." He nodded wisely, repressing a grin. Elizabeth laughed, and kissed the top of his head. He shivered then, rather violently, and cradled his forehead in his hand, wincing atthe pain burning behind his eyes and nose. Elizabeth slid off of hislap after untangling herself from him, and glanced at Mary with asmall grin and a shake of her head.

"Honestly, Will, you are such aman," She joked: "Never can admit when you feel poorly." Sheclucked her tongue, holding out her hands to him."Up you get."

He sighed and took her hands, struggling to his feet. He nearly fell as another shock of diziness made his head spin, and he had to lean against Elizabeth to keep on his feet.

"Room's spinning..." He mumbled, giving his head a shake to try and clear it. Elizabeth caught him before he fell, and she wrapped his arm around her waist and put her arm around his shoulders to support him.

"One step at a time, Will...slowly." She encouraged, glancing at Mary

over her shoulder who watched them worriedly.

Will coughed hard into one fist as they climbed the stairs towards the bedroom, his eyes watering and stinging. "Elizabeth... I'm suddenly so tired."

I know, sweetheart...I know...:Elizabeth kept a strong hold on her husband, finally leading him into their bedroom. She brought him over to the bed and helped him slide under the covers, pulling them

up to his neck.

"I have to be at the shop early tomorrow morning... have orders to fill..." He yawned, pressing his face into the pillow with a soft sniffle. He was so tired, his body was so heavy, he couldn't even raise a hand to blow his nose.

"You will not go to work tomorrow, Will...you're too sick," Elizabeth told him sternly. "the orders can wait...your health is more important." She sat down on the side of the bed, taking a handkerchief and placing it gently against his nose. "Blow for me." She encouraged.

Mary stood in the doorway, her hands behind her back. Will dragged his head up off the pillow and squinted at the door, his eyes blurring. Mary stepped into the room slowly, and went to

Elizabeth's side. "Papa looks very sick," she whispered loudly, and Will couldn't help but smile weakly.

Elizabeth smiled also and watched as her daughter approached her. "He's not very sick, but if he does not take care of himself it could be a possibility," she replied.

"Then we'll take care of him!" She nodded seriously, her curls bobbing. Will laughed quietly, and started coughing again.

Elizabeth rubbed his back gently, feeling horrible for him. She hated it when Will became sick--she just wanted to crawl into bed beside him and hold him close.

"Huh... HEHEHSHHOO! HehESSHH! HuhCHOO!" Will's head snapped up with each of the sneezes, causing his vision to dim for a long moment.

"God bless you, sweetheart." Elizabeth told him softly, rubbing his nose again with the handkerchief. Mary crawled onto the bed beside her father and snuggled up against him.

"Thag you..." He whispered, sniffling wetly. He coughed quietly and stroked Mary's hair a little. "Careful, honey. I don't want you to catch by code..."

Mary smiled at him. "I'd rather have it, Papa...I dont want you to be sick," She replied.

He smiled faintly, his eyes tired. "That's sweet..." He yawned hugely, turning his head away from the little girl. "Ugh... by eyes are watering..." He sniffed loudly, coughing afterwards.

Elizabeth reached over to kiss the top of his head: "Is there anything I can get for you, my dear?" She asked More tea? An extra blanket?

"Blanket?" He requested pitifully between sniffles. His cheeks were beginning to show the redness of fever, standing out against the paleness of his face. "HehSHOO!" He sneezed roughly and groaned,closing his eyes and sniffling.

"God bless!" Both Elizabeth and Mary told him together, and Elizabeth kissed him quickly before going to the closet to pull out one of the extra patchwork quilts. One or two of them she actually sewed herself, and was quite proud of her handywork. She brought it over to him and wrapped it over both her husband and her daughter, tucking them

in. "Now isnt that just the sweetest thing," She smiled.

"Mmm..." Will found his eyes falling shut, overwhelmed by the warmth. He felt Mary snuggle closer to him, and opened one eye to smile weakly down at her. "S'nice..." he croaked.

Elizabeth pulled a chair up beside her husband and took his hand, holding it gently in her own. "Let me know if you need anything else, sweetheart." She told him warmly, watching as Mary's own eyes slowly closed, and her breathing slowed naturally to show that s he

was falling asleep.

He gave Elizabeth's hand a weak squeeze, yawning and sniffling again. "I really do need to go to the shop... tomorrow... heh..." His eyes squeezed shut again, and his breath hitched slowly.

Mary's eyes opened quickly and she leaned on her elbows, staring at him. "Papa? Are you going to sneeze?" She asked worriedly

Will nodded slowly "Yeh... yes... But it's... heh... stuck.. eh..." He twitched his nose a bit, his face scrunched up.

Elizabeth chewed on her lip for a moment, thinking. "Hmmm," She reached into a small hole in the pillow, pulling out a tiny feather. "This usually helps." She smiled mischeviously and began to tickle Will's nose.

He reached up and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist urgently, pulling her hand away. "Heh! HEHSHOO! HEHEHSHHOO!" Will shot forward with the sneezes, wheezing afterwards. He sniffed and fell back on his pillows weakly, a fine tremor running over his body. "Thag you..."

Elizabeth smiled. "My pleasure." She laughed a little at Mary's shocked face. "God bless you." She added, setting the feather aside for further use.

He sniffled again, coughing from heavy congestion. "Hanky?" He sniffled again, giving Elizabeth a desperate look.

"Oh--im sorry, sweetheart--my mind's off somewhere else," Elizabeth fetched a fresh handkerchief and pressed it into her husband's hand, leaning back into her chair with a small smile

He shrugged one shoulder painfully, blowing his nose wetly half a dozen times before lowering the handkerchief, exhausted again. "What are you thinking about?" He inquired, sniffling between words, and watched as his daughter snuggled down against him again, her eyes closing. She gripped his shirt with her tiny hand, her thumb immediately going into her mouth.

"It's silly," Elizabeth replied with a shrug as well:

"Tell me anyway?" his voice was soft, and he reached out to touch her hand lightly with the tips of a few fingers.

"I miss being on the ship, Will...I miss the freedom of the ocean," Mary listened to her mother's voice, smiling softly as the vision of the Black Pearl came into her head. "I want our Mary to experience what it was like for us--not exactly what it was like, but just to feel the breeze on her face, the spray of the water…" she paused again. "I do hope Jack come back one day."

"That's not silly..." He smiled faintly, taking Elizabeth's hand in his and entwining their fingers. "I wish for the same thing, sometimes. A lot of the time, actually." He sighed quietly, clearing his throat with a harsh cough. "And I do miss Jack... I'd like to

think that my father was like him..."

"Mama?" Mary asked, yawning quietly, and both of her parents turned to her with surprise. "I want to go sailing with you and Papa." She was clearly struggling to stay awake. "D'you think---that Uncle Jack will let me steer?"

Will smirked a bit, resting an affectionate hand on the girl's back. "He might, love. He might. Now go to sleep, you're exhausted."

He yawned a little himself, leaning over to kiss Mary's forehead gently. "Dream of pirate ships and of treasure..."

"Can you come with me, Papa?" Mary whispered. "I want you to find the treasure too." She yawned.

He smiled and touched her face gently, where her cheek dimpled. "Of course, dearling. I'll come, and so will your mama. Now sleep."

Mary yawned again, snuggling closer to her father's chest, her hazel eyes closing softly. Elizabeth watched them, beaming with pride. "I love you both," She whispered.

Will turned his head to smile at Elizabeth. "I love you... do not be up too late..." He yawned and sniffled, burying his face in his daughter's hair and closing his eyes. Half a minute later, and they were both fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning crept slowly over Port Royal, the rain from the past two days still beating against the window, not showing any signs ofletting up. The wind howled through the trees, lurching Will from a deep, dreamless sleep.

He sniffed hard, coughing from the congestion that had settled in his nose and head. "Ugh..." He groaned softly and tried to slip out of bed without waking his wife or daughter.

Elizabeth stopped him before he could move--she had been sitting in the chair beside the bed all night, dozing off every so often. "No you don't!" She warned. "Back into bed you go."

He sighed and rubbed his nose with the back of his wrist tiredly. "Elizabeth..." He sniffled quietly, looking up at her with his deep brown eyes full of hurt.

"You are not going to the shop today, William Turner--I'll personally chain you to your bed if you even think about leaving this room," Elizabeth told him, her eyes threatening.

He opened his mouth to answer her, but anything he was going to say was haulted when his breath caught, and he lifted his hand to hover in front of his face. "HehESHHOO! HUHSHOO!" He sneezed harshly, coughing afterwards.

Mary mumbled something following the noise, and opened her own eyes, turning over. "Mmmmm...Papa?" She whispered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes:

"Bless you," Elizabeth sighed. "You've been doing that all night." She clucked her tongue. "Good morning, Mary," She smiled at the little girl, going over to kiss her.

"Have.. eh... have I?" Will looked around for a handkerchief, sniffling madly and blinking his eyes, trying to keep the sneeze back.

Elizabeth nodded, rubbing his back. "Don't hold them back, love...it's not healthy," She told him, as Mary sat up, her hair all over the place. Elizabeth found a clean handky and handed it to Will.

"I... HEHSHOO! HurCHOO!" He lurched forward with the rough sneezes, coughing harshly into the handkerchief afterwards.

"Bless you..." Mary and Elizabeth told him in unison, and Elizabeth felt his forehead with the palm of her hand. "You're burning up." She sighed. "Oh Will…" She pulled him into a hug:

"I'b sorry..." He lay in her arms weakly, wheezing and trying to catch his breath. After a moment, he struggled and pulled back. "I don't want you to catch this..." he whispered hoarsely, clearing his throat painfully.

"I don't care if I do, Will...I'd die for you if that was the case...you know that." She kissed him. "Now just lay down and I'll go downstairs to make you a cup of tea...Mary, come with me my love...I'll help you dress."

"Yes mummy..." Mary kissed Will's forehead and crawled over him, hopping off the bed and taking Elizabeth's hand. Will sighed quietly and lay back against his pillow, his eyes watering from the pain in his head.

Elizabeth led Mary to her room, rustling through the child's clothing chest, pulling out her dark purple gown with white trim.

She and Will had made a point of not making heir daughter go through the suffering of wearing a corset, so all she had to do was slip the gown on and button it up. She brushed Mary's hair, pulling it back into a single braid.

"Mummy? Is papa going to be ok?" The little girl squirmed as Elizabeth braided her hair, fidgeting impatiently.

"I hope so, love." Elizabeth admitted, once the little girl's shoes were on and buckled, and then they made their way downstairs to the kitchen

"HEHSHOO! HuhEHSHOO!" They could hear Will sneezing from upstairs, followed by a series of moist coughs. Mary looked up at Elizabeth, her lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"I don't want papa to be sick," she said, climbing up on a stool beside the counter so she could watch Elizabeth prepare the tea.

"I know you don't," Elizabeth replied, smiling softly over her shoulder as she went out through the back door to fill the kettle with fresh water from the pump. The rain was coming down hard, so she had to do everything as quickly as she could before dashing back in, practically slamming the door behind her.

"Reminds me of that storm we had to deal with on the Pearl..." She shuddered at the thought, hanging the kettle over the fire to heat before fetching her herb box. "We're going to help Papa get better, Mistress Mary," Elizabeth teased lightly.

Mary bounced a bit, her braid jumping as she moved. "We can make him soup and tell him stories, like he does for me when I get sick."

Elizabeth laughed as the kettle started whistling, announcing that the water was ready. She removed it and set it on the table, fetching three mugs. "What tea do you think Papa would like, Mary? I'll let you choose this time." she smiled lovingly, opening the box of herbs and setting it at the edge of the table.

The child puckered her forehead, looking in the box carefully. "Ummm... Rosemary?" She looked up at Elizabeth anxiously, hoping she made the right decision.

"Very good." Elizabeth beamed, nodding in approval, and poured the water from the kettle into the smaller teapot before setting the tea leaves in the water to seep.

She smiled widely and hopped off her stool, bouncing out of the kitchen and into the parlor. She returned a moment later with the heavy quilt from the night before over her head. "I thought papa could use another blanket!" She said, her voice muffled.

Elizabeth laughed softly. "You are being very helpful, Mary--thank you. Bring that up to Papa, and I'll take the tea, all right?"

"Yes mummy!" She pulled the blanket over her head, keeping it wrapped around her shoulders as she trudged up the stairs to her parents room.

Elizabeth poured three mugs of tea, and managed to gather all three mugs in her hands, making her way up the stairs after her daughter. She could hear Will coughing again as she entered the sickroom.

Mary had tossed the blanket onto the bed next to Will, and was now tugging it over him carefully, the tip of her tongue poking out from between her teeth in concentration. Will leaned away from the little girl, coughing hard and wheezing.

Elizabeth set the mugs of tea on the table, taking one for Will and sitting down in her chair. "Your tea is on the table, dearling," She announced with a smile, giving her daughter a hand in tucking Will in. Mary went to fetch her mug from the desk, and sipped carefully from it.

"Mmm..." Will fell against his pillow looking miserable, his nose running. "Thank you love..." He sniffed hard and coughed again Elizabeth fetched another clean hanky and quickly wiped his nose for him "I've brought you some tea. Mary helped pick the herb…you like rosemary, don't you?"

He nodded, clearing his thoat and smiling weakly. "Yes...rosemary's fine... heh.." He sniffled again, his face falling as his breath hitched weakly.

"Uh oh!" Marry giggled, covering her mouth with her hands in amusement

"Eh... HEHSHOO! HuhESHHOO!" He sneezed, groaning and sniffling wetly. "HehK'SHOO! HEHESHHOO!"

Mary nearly fell off the bed in surprise, and had to clutch the edge. "Bless you!" She and Elizabeth told him in unison. "Do you think you can take a bit of tea down for me, Will?" Elizabeth asked hopefully, blowing on it to cool it down.

He shook his head, his face screwing up yet again. "HuhCHOO! ESHHOO! HuhEHSHH!" He moaned, his head spinning.

"God bless again!" Elizabeth sighed. "Please, sweetheart--just a few sips." Mary touched her father's shoulder. "If I ask, will you?" She begged.

He coughed hard, a shiver running through him. He peered at Mary through the tears in his eyes, and smiled very weakly."Maybe..." He sniffled wetly, looking at Elizabeth.

"Please Papa...pleeeaaaaase? You always make me drink tea or soup when I'm sick...it's only fair!" She folded her arms across her chest. "I'll tickle you if you don't-

Elizabeth grinned mischeviously. "You'd better listen to her, Will...she sounds serioius!"

"Elizabeth..." He whined, coughing hard again. He looked at Mary and sighed a bit. "Ok, love. I'll drink a little.."

"Good." Elizabeth winked at Mary, easing Will into a sitting position, and tipped the edge of the mug against his lips. "Small sips..." she encouraged.

He glanced at Elizabeth for a moment before sipping slowly from the mug. After a few sips, he winced and turned his head away. "No more..." he whispered, coughing.

Elizabeth frowned, nodding. "All right..." She set the cup down before taking her own and drinking a bit. She touched his cheeks, not liking the amount of heat radiating from them. "Mary--fetch me a basin of water and some rags, will you baby? I'm going to try and

sponge him down..."

"Ok." Mary whispered, hopping off the bed again and rushing from the room, frowning. Will looked up at Elizabeth, his eyes glazed over. "Sponge me down?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm just going to soak bits of your skin to cool you off...since you won't drink anymore tea," Sheexplained

"Oh..." He shivered and buried himself moreso under his blankets, until only his eyes and forehead were visiable. "I'm cold enough, thanks."

" Mmm mmm." Elizabeth rubbed his shoulder, standing and walking over to the other side of the bed, crawling onto it and lying beside him, resting her cheek on his side.

"You're having chills...that's exactly why you need to be cooled down. they're making your temperature even higher."

He coughed and shivered again, blinking at Elizabeth blearily. "Chills are making my temperature higher?"

"Because you keep shaking...that's using up your energy," Elizabeth told him thoughtfully, stroking his hair gently, just as Mary came upstairs with the basin and a few wash cloths.

"Here I am, Mama!"

She announced, and Elizabeth kissed Will's feverish cheek before sliding to the floor and helping her daughter with the tub.

"You are not going to attack me with that water, are you?" He frowned and peered at the basin for a moment, before pulling the covers over his head again.

Mary giggled and watched as Elizabeth set the basin on thetable. "Don't be such a goose!" She pulled the covers back down, and began unbuttoning Will's nightshirt.

"Hey!" He swatted at Elizabeth's hands a little, squirming away from her with another cough.

Elizabeth chuckled, pulling him towards her again, continuing to unbutton his shirt a bit more, before dipping the cloth into the basin. She gently washed his bare chest and shoulders

He yelped when the wet cloth came into contact with his flushed skin, and closed his eyes tightly. His teeth chattered, and he shivered violently and sniffled to keep his nose from running more.

Mary stared, worried, and took hold of her father's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'm here, Papa...don't be afraid," She comforted. He sniffed and opened his eyes to look at Mary. "I'm n-not afraid... you'll p-protect me..." He spoke around the chatter of his teeth, giving the girl's hand a light squeeze.

Elizabeth felt her heart melt at the situation before her as she began to blott Will's forehead and cheeks, bending down to kiss the tip of his nose lovingly in the process:

"Mrr.." He turned his head away from her, his nose twitching a

little.

Elizabeth continued blotting his neck, smoothing his damp hair away from his face. "Can you tell me exactly where it hurts?" She asked hopefully, wanting to do something, anything--to ease the pain.

"Head... throat... back..." He coughed harshly, his head coming off the pillow as his body lurched forward.

Elizabeth massaged his chest slowly, feeling tears prick the corner of her eyes. He shivered violently and moaned softly, his eyes falling closed. Sweat beaded on his forehead and upper lip, making him feel colder still.

Elizabeth finally let the cloth drop to the floor, unable to keep herself in control any longer. She began to cry softly, resting her head on the mattress.

"Mama?" Mary looked at Elizabeth, her face contorted with worry. "Why are you crying?" Her lip stuck out a little, and tears welled up in her own eyes.

Elizabeth grasped Will's hand, not wanting to let go. She tried to stop the tears to reply to Mary, but could not get any words out.

"Oh Liz..." Will croaked, running a thumb over Elizbeth's hand gently. Mary watched Elizabeth a moment more, before bursting into tears herself.

Elizabeth sobbed fitfully into the blankets, feeling helpless. Mary lay down beside her father, wrapping her small arms around him as she wailed.

"Mary... oh, my dear loves..." He sniffled and stroked Mary's hair slowly, still holding Elizabeth's hand. "Please stop crying... please?"

Elizabeth at last lifted her head, taking a deep breath, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth... love, what is wrong?" He sniffed and stroked the back of Elizabeth's hand gently. He stroked Mary's back gently.

"I'm so scared, Will...you're so hot..." she whispered. And you won't drink...and I'm..." She broke down again:

"Darling..." He coughed again, which made Mary's cries increase. He cleared his throat and lifted one hand to touch Elizabeth's face gently.

Elizabeth took his hand in hers, pressing it shakily to her lips, closing her eyes. "I love you…" she whispered, as Mary hiccoughed between sobs.

"I love you... here, lay down with me..." He sniffled hard, coughing weakly.

Mary scootched over a bit to give her mother room, and Elizabeth slid into the bed with her husband, burrying her face into his chest as she cried.

"Shh..." He pressed his lips to Elizbeth's hair, turning to do the same to Mary. "My two girls... I am sorry..." He shivered and sniffled.

Elizabeth lifted her head again and kissed his lips affectionately, touching his burning cheek with the palm of her hand.

Will sniffled again, cursing silently as his nose tingled. "Elizabeth... I have to... eh..." He pulled an arm free and held a hand to his face. "HuhEHSHOO! HehCHOO! EHSHH!"

Elizabeth managed a small smile and a laugh through her tears. "Bless you." She whispered.

"Thags..." He snuffled into his wrist, coughing a little.

Elizabeth finally wiped her eyes, sitting. "Oh goodness, what am I doing...I'm sorry I lost control, Will...I'm just so worried..." She apologized, checking on Mary who was still snuffling into the pillow.

"Don't be sorry, love... I'b sorry I worry you... HuhESHHOO!" He buried his face in the crook of his arm belatedly, muffling a groan there and sniffling. Mary lifted her tearstained face and sniffled.

"B-bless you, papa..." she whimpered, rubbing her cheeks.

"Don't be sorry, Will...this isn't your fault." Elizabeth fetched a fresh handkerchief and holding it against his nose: Blow for me…" she encouraged:

He blew his nose obediently, coughing afterwards and feeling stuffy, but sniffly still.

Elizabeth frowned when the blow did not do any good, and turned to Mary. "I think we're going to have to try a steam bath to clear your congestion, Will...it's getting worse," She pointed out:

"HEHSHOO! Ugh... By head feels like it's full of sand..." he sniffed hard and coughed, rubbing his forehead. Mary sat up fully, looking very serioius.

"We'll make you all better papa... I promise." She nodded firmly.

"Bless you. Elizabeth told him: Mary, stay here and watch over him...I'm going downstairs to fetch a bowl for the steambath...and I think eucalyptus leaves will do for this."

"Yes, mummy." Mary sat up on her knees and stared at Will, literally watching over him.

Elizabeth hurried downstairs, leaving Will and Mary alone for the moment. When she was gone, Mary rocked slightly on her knees, humming to herself again.

Will looked up at Mary and smiled faintly. "What are you doing, dearling?" He sniffled, pressing his nose into the back of his hand.

"Mistress Mary quite contrary…" She sung softly. "How does your

garden grow?"

He smiled and coughed lightly. "With silver bells and cockleshells, and pretty baids all in a row..." He sniffled again, annoyed with the sound of his own voice. "Excuse be, little one..."

Mary giggled. "You are excused," She promised. "Papa...I miss you," She added sadly.

"Honey..." he rubbed at his nose a little before continuing. "I'b right here, love."

"I still miss you...":She repeated: You're here, but you're not."

"How so?" He coughed into once fist, closing his eyes for a minute.

He felt terrible; exhausted and sniffly, the urge to sneeze buzzing in the back of his sinuses almost constantly.

"You can't play with me" She told him sadly.

"Oh baby... c'mere..." He frowned a little and pulled Mary into a warm embrace, rubbing her back a little. "I'b sorry I got sick, love. I wish I could play with you..."

"I want you to teach me to sword fight when you get better::She

told him seriously, nodding.

"Dearling... I'b not sure that's such a good idea... I.. eh..." He clamped one hand over his nose and mouth hurriedly, before the sneezes threw him forward. "HUHEHSHH! EHSHOO!"

"Bless you," Mary told him thoughtfully. "I want to learn. And I want you to teach me so that I'm ready when Uncle Jack comes to take us away..." She smiled.

He laughed quietly, his hand still in place to hide his runny

nose. "And how do you know Uncle Jack is cobing for us?"

"I just know, Papa...he'll come one day..."She beamed, snuggling against him.

He sniffled hard and shook his head, lowering his hand slowly. "I hope so, lovely." He whispered. "I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Will and Mary snuggled together until Elizabeth returned with a bowl of eucalyptus water in her hands. She held a towel over one arm and another small pile of fresh handkerchiefs between her teeth. "M' thowwy that took stho lonth," she sputtered through the

fabric, making the child giggle.

Will gaped at his wife as she set everything down on the nightstand, wiping her lips. "That's…that's all right." He coughed, closing his eyes as the throbbing pain in his temples intensified. Elizabeth reached over and smoothed her daughter's hair, not wanting Mary to be in the room when this was occurring.

"Go down and eat your breakfast, my sweetling," she suggested. "There are plenty of fresh muffins and fruit on the table. I also put on a fresh pot of chamomile tea."

Mary turned to her father, who caressed her cheek with his clammy hand, nodding. "Go on, love. I'll be all right. I am in good hands."

Mary glanced from one parent to the other, reluctantly agreeing to leave, glancing over her shoulder before walking out the door.

When she was gone, Elizabeth took a deep breath. This was the first time she'd ever had to use this treatment, and the idea of it frightened her. "I am going to need you to sit up against the headboard for me."

She slid a hand under his back and aided him in the process, brushing a strand of his sweatsoaked hair from his eyes. He groaned in discomfort at the movement, pressing the back of his wrist against his runny nose.

"Ib sorry, Elizabeth…Ib so sorry…" he whispered, sniffing. "I cad dever seeb to do adythig ride, cad I?"

Elizabeth frowned, kissing his cheek. "Oh Will, please don't be sorry. None of this is your fault. Well…" she managed a smile. "You should not have spent so much time in the rain yesterday, but everyone makes mistakes. We're human."

He gazed at her fondly, crumpling the edge of the quilt in his hands. "Thank you." He whispered, as she lifted the bowl and placed it carefully on his lap.

"Now." She loosened his grip, lifting the quilt, and suddenly had a second thought.

"Actually, you know what? I'm going to have to do this with you sitting at the desk over there. I'm going to sit you down and cover your head with a blanket, to trap

the steam. I must warn you that it's a bit strong."

She brought the bowl over to the desk, stiring it a little, and then walked back over to the bed.Will nodded, his nose crinkling. "I cad tell, eh…heh…

"HutCHOOOH! HurSHOOOO! EsHUUUUH!" he grimaced, clearing his throat. "Ugh. I cad hardly breathe through by dose." He allowed her to take his arm, and weakly slid over to the edge of the mattress, leaning heavily on her once he stood.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around his waist, supporting him while they took small steps the few feet towards the desk. Once he sat, she fetched a smaller throw blanket and covered his head with it.

"HetCHUSHHHH! UsHHHHUH! KetCHSUUUUH! "Eliza…HurSHHOOOO! ESHHHH!" Will sneezed rapidly from under the blanket, hardly able to take a breath. He backed away from the desk, his blanket tugging on the bowl, sending it crashing to the floor. He yelped as some of the boiling water splashed onto his skin, and he fell back against Elizabeth.

Luckily, her reflexes kicked in straight away and she caught him, and herself, before they both followed the bowl to the floor.

Mary came upstairs at that moment after hearing the commotion, and gasped at the sight of her father sneezing continually and the water all over the floor. "Cad—breathe…" Will gasped, his eyes shut tight. "HurSHOOOO! EsHOOOO! HutCHOOOO! H-help me," he managed to croak out before collapsing to the floor in a dead faint.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, falling to her knees beside him, clasping her hand over his. "Mary, love, go fetch the doctor immediately!"

Mary took off again, and Elizabeth could hear her daughter's frantic footsteps in the hallway and clambering down the stairs. With a small sob, she felt Will's forehead with a trembling palm, chewing on her lip anxiously.

How on Earth was she going to get him off of the wet floor and back onto the bed? "Will…please," she begged, shaking his shoulder, trying to wake him. "Wake up, love." She continued the shaking, and only after a minute or two did he finally open his eyes and groan.

"Unnnh..." He muttered, shivering from the dampness. "'S cold," he croaked.

"I know, darling, I know." Elizabeth glanced at the bed, and back at her husband. "Will, sweetie, you're going to have to help me. I have to get you back to bed, but you're too heavy for me to lift."

Will nodded, allowing her to hoist him to his feet. He felt so dizzy at the sudden movement, that he leaned heavily against her, trying to avoid blacking out again. He hadn't felt this terrible in a long time, and all he wanted to do was to curl into a little ball and be left alone with his misery.

Eventually, Elizabeth managed to sit himon the bed, and quickly removed his damp clothing, fetching something warm and dry. Will shivered violently from the exposure of the cool air against his bare skin, and he coughed hard into his fist.

"I feel terrible," he whined once he was back under the covers.

Elizabeth stroked his feverish cheeks, trying to smile. "Mary just sent for the doctor," she whispered, and Will pulled the blankets over his head. "You're going to be fine." She tried to sound more confident than she felt.

"Doe," he protested. "Doe docdors," he protested, and Elizabeth sighed, rubbing his back as he began coughing again.

"Shhhhhh." She leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"Elizabeth, I…eh…hetCHUUUH! EsHHUUUH! HuhCHOOOO!" he sneezed, bundling deeper into the blankets. "Shood dot eved be hobe. I hab so buch work to do."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, but then shook her head. Will was so stubborn when he was sick, and had been this way sincechildhood. He refused to let others fuss over him, but Elizabeth refused to let him have his own way when he was this ill. She hoped

the doctor would knock some sense into her husband, and found herself anxiously awaiting the old physician's arrival.

"EtCHUUUH! HurCHOOOO! ESHHHHH!" Will sneezed again, rubbing his nose against the pillowcase, too weak and exhausted to ask for a hanky.

"Bless you." Elizabeth whispered, fetching one of the linen squares from the nightstand, and she gently wiped his nose for him. Will pulled away, blushing furiously with embarrassment.

"Please, darling, let me take care of you," she begged, just as the front door to the house opened and two separate voices rang in her ears. "The doctor's here." She pressed the handkerchief into Will's hand, and hurried to meet their guest.

Will watched her leave, his eyes aching in the haze from the rain clouds.

Elizabeth descended the dark, narrow staircase and found Mary helping Port Royale's physician out of his soaking jacket and hat, hanging everything up on the coat rack in the hallway. "Good morning," Elizabeth greeted, suddenly realizing she'd forgotten to change. "Oh!" She quickly wrapped her arms around herself, gaping. "I'm so sorry…" she apologized, making the doctor chuckle.

"Do not worry," he insisted, thanking Mary and lifting his satchel from the floor.

Elizabeth lead him upstairs and to Will's room, keep her voice very low when she spoke.

"My husband was out walking in the rain yesterday and came home with a cold," she explained when asked what the matter was. "He seems to be doing worse this morning. It sounds like it's gone straight to his chest."

The doctor nodded, entering the sickroom carrying a large, leather bag in his weathered hand. "The winter fever seems to be all too common this year," he replied, and Elizabeth closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as they entered the room. "Good morning, Mr. Turner." He greeted cheerfully, pulling a seat beside the bed.

Elizabeth knelt down and planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek, whispering "Thank you," into her ear, and encouraged her to go and play downstairs. Mary started to protest, but the look on her mother's

face told her not to argue.

"Unn." Will answered, raising his hand to his nose. "Huh—ETCHHUH! HutCHOOOOH! HurSHOOOO!"

"Blessings." The physician popped the bag open, cringing at Will's harsh, throaty coughs.

"Your wife tells me you've not been feeling quite yourself since yesterday?"

Will glanced at Elizabeth, scowling slightly. "Actually…since two days ago." He sniffled. "It just seems to be getting worse," he admitted, wheezing a little.

The doctor nodded. "I see, I see. Now. Tell me…exactly where does it hurt?" Elizabeth stood off to the side, watching and fiddling with the wedding band on her finger.

Will hesitated, but saw Elizabeth's anxious face, and sighed. "My chest and my throat," he replied weakly.

When the doctor was finished taking her husband's temperature, listening to his heart and lungs, he took her aside into the hallway.

"He is quite sick," he told her calmly. "It appears to be the beginning of the winter fever," he whispered.

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand, feeling tears well in her eyes. "Is he going to d..." she paused, unable to finish the sentence.

"No. I don't think so, anyway," the doctor insisted. "Thankfully you sent for me when you did. He is in for a rough couple of days, however. The good news is he is not

contagious, so your daughter will be able to stay.

"Good." Elizabeth sighed. "He did not tell me he felt poorly the other day. I do not know what to do with him sometimes."

The physician laughed quietly. "Well, just try to keep him warm and as comfortable as possible. Also, keep him hydrated preferably with teas and other clear liquids. I would suggest a mixture of coltsfoot, ground ivy, and angelica teas. I will write you a prescription which can be filled at the apothecary, and he will tell you exactly how to create this. Also, I would recommend a cold compress using vinegar water to be placed over his chest every couple of hours for a half an hour. A mustard plaster could be helpful as well."

Elizabeth nodded. "I will do that. Thank you, doctor, for coming."

The doctor bowed, and nodded towards the entrance. "I belive I can find my way out, Mrs. Turner. Please, do not hesitate to fetch me if he takes worse within the next day or so."

Elizabeth watched as the elderly man left, before making her way slowly up the steps, following her daughter's wake. Will lay huddled on the bed, his face covered with a thin layer of sweat. "Elizabeth." He whimpered, holding his hand towards her, and immediately she grasped it, placing it against her cheek.

"Oh Will, why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Will raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, clearing his throat, but that only made him cough harder.

"That you weren't feeling well before yesterday?"

"I thought I was starting to feel better," he admitted "And I truly did the night before yesterday, and in the morning. But walking in the rain didn't help things." He covered his mouth with his hand.

"HutCHOOOH! HetCHUUUH! EsHUUUUH! Ugh. Oh, hullo Bary," he greeted, when someone cleared their throat, causing both Will and Elizabeth to turn.

Mary stood in the doorway, watching them anxiously. "I'm sorry, love," Elizabeth chuckled, encouraging her to join them on the bed. "Thank you for being so good downstairs."

"Hullo." She replied softly. "So…you're sick." She said, matter-of- factly, as her mother began bathing Will's forehead and cheeks with a cool, damp cloth. Will chuckled weakly, stroking her face with his finger.

"Ib afraid I ab. Bud Ib goig to be fide. Dod eh…wor…heh…CHUUUUH!" he lurched forward, wincing. "Ow." He rubbed his temples.

"Bless you." Elizabeth and Mary told him together. "You are going to be fine," Elizabeth added as she continued the process. "Because youhave to be."

Will managed a smile as he looked her up and down. "Elizabeth?" he croaked, causing her to look into his eyes. "I think you should dress now."

Mary giggled into her pillow folds as her mother glanced at herself. "Yes, Mr. Turner, I do believe you're right." She kissed his cheek. "Mary, dearling, I am going to change in your bedroom. Stay with Papa."

Mary nodded as Elizabeth gathered her clothing for the day, and sighed in content when the door shut behind her. "I love you, Papa." The child whispered into her father's ear as she listened to him sigh.

Will stroked her bangs, feeling his throat choke up. "Oh Bary—I love you. I love you so much. Please don't ever forget that." He wrapped her in his arms, holding her close. "By little ode." He sniffed.

Elizabeth returned after a bit, and took a deep breath. "Will?" she spoke, causing both her husband and child to lift their heads. "I have to make a few stops in town. Mary, love, can you watch over Papa while I'm gone?"

Mary nodded, sitting up straight, her hair slightly tosseled from the sheets. Will coughed even harder than before, and they sounded as though they tore his chest. Elizabeth closed her eyes, placing her hands over her lips. "Mary, take care of your chores and your lessons, will you, baby? And Will, please just call if you need anything, will you?"

Will nodded. "Go." He encouraged, just as Mary hopped down, following her mother out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elizabeth, after giving Mary proper instructions, fetched her cloak and basket. Thunder crashed and lightening flashed, illuminating the darkened kitchen with a silver glow. "Be careful, Mummy!" the little girl called, cringing as a gust of moist air blew in when her mother pulled open the front door.

"I should not be very long," Elizabeth replied, stepping out into the miserable weather. She was thankful Will had built their home only a few doors north of the smithy, directly in Port Royale town.

Days like this made Elizabeth regret not accepting her father's offer of their own carriage.

The muddy streets of the Caribbean village were less busy than usual, people and animals wisely avoiding the deluge that soaked her skirts and splashed her legs with the muck.

Elizabeth went to the smithy first. Mr. Brown, the master smith, had died the previous summer, leaving the business to Will. She fed and watered the old donkey before locking up and tacking a note to the door, informing patrons the smithy was closed due to illness.

As she left the shop, she decided to visit her father's house next, and ask the housekeeper for advice on how to help Will. Unfortunately, the governor's mansion was a twenty minute walk from the blacksmith, and a nightmare to go to in the rain.

Elizabeth screamed and clutched at her chest as another crack of thunder shook the ground beneath her feet. She carefully leaned against the wall, trembling. She thought of Will and Mary back home, hoping the two were all right.

Just as Elizabeth prepared to continue walking again, Commodore Norrington and Lt. Gillette, his second in command, were heading in her direction. The two men were making their rounds, checking to make sure that the villagers were all right in the storm.

The Commodore stopped, shocked at the sight of the governor's daughter, shielding his eyes and blinking, to make sure she wasn't a hallucination. "Elizabeth?" he called over the roar of

the wind, causing her to gasp and lift her head. A slight blush crept into her cheeks at the sight of the man. It was hard to imagine that at one point in time she agreed to marry him; she was grateful she'd chosen Will instead. Not that Norrington wasn't good, but he was too stiff and formal for her.

She felt incredibly stupid just standing there in the rain, staring at him like a sheep.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Commodore Norrington asked as he dashed over to her, blown backwards by the force of the wind.

"What?" Elizabeth called, cupping a hand over one ear, hardly able to understand him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted, covering his head with his arms as a bolt of lightening shot through the cloudy sky.

"I'm going to my father's mansion and doing my shopping!" she replied just as loudly, shivering slightly from being so wet.

"I hate these bloody storms!" Lt. Gillette cried, blinking as raindrops dripped into his eyes.

"WHAT!" Elizabeth and Commodore Norrington asked, turning to him with confusion. He raised his arms, pointing towards the street.

"Never mind!" he replied. "Sir, I'll finish the rounds!" Lt. Gillette insisted, shielding his eyes as wind blew mud and animal droppings in their direction.

"All right!" Commodore Norrington offered Elizabeth his arm, and smiled when she accepted. "I'll help you there."

She nodded her thanks and stumbled a little when the mud became too slippery. "Why are you going to the mansion in this weather?" He asked, puzzled. Even he did not want to leave his office, but for the safety of his people it was his duty.

"My husband is ill," Elizabeth replied, as the two were blown backwards again. "Oh blast!" she slipped, grasping onto him just before she crashed to the ground. He steadied her, his forehead crinkling with concern.

"I do hope he'll be all right," he told her as they continued to walk in the direction of the old mansion.

"You did not take your coach?" Elizabeth asked, making sure to speak directly into his ear. The Commodore looked at her, smiling a little.

"It does not hurt to be one with your people, does it?" He pointed a head. "There it is! Would you like me to walk you to the door?"

Elizabeth glanced at him, shaking her head. "No, thank you! But thank you, I appreciate this." She offered her hand and he took it, kissing it affectionately.

"My best wishes to you and your family." He nodded and waited for the gate guards to let her through before giving a small wave and walking back to the fort. Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder as he disappeared around the bend, and cocked her head to one side in thought.

Shrugging, she ran the rest of the way to the front door, and before she could reach the knob it opened, revealing the old footman.

"Oh," she chuckled, squeezing the water from her cloak. "Hullo." He stepped aside and let her in, shutting the door behind her. He bowed

formally, and went to fetch the Governor. Elizabeth waited for her father to appear, nervously fiddling with the bottom of her cloak.

He would certainly have a thing or two to say about her appearance. When Governor Weatherby Swann walked into the hallway, his face lit up at the sight of his daughter.

"Elizabeth!" the grin was quickly replaced with a frown. "My dear, you look absolutely dreadful! Do not tell me you walked all the way here in this storm!"

Elizabeth had to roll her eyes a little, sighing. "No, father, I flew." She allowed the footman to help her out of her cloak, grimacing as she glanced at the horrible stains on her gown. "I'm sorry. It's been a very long two days." She rubbed her wet nose with her wrist, glancing around.

"And where is my lovely granddaughter?" Governor Swann asked, noticing the absence of Mary and Will. "And your husband? Charles…" he turned towards the footman who stood waiting for further instructions. "Fetch the maids, will you?" Charles nodded once, turning on his heel and walking away. Elizabeth lowered her head, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

"Come and warm yourself by the fire, Elizabeth, and tell me everything. I was expecting you had forgotten me today after you did not come for breakfast." He led her to the enormous parlour, and pointed to the fireplace. Elizabeth gratefully stood in front of it, holding out her hands and rubbing them briskly.

"I did not mean to forget," Elizabeth apologized. "Will became very sick last night, and I…was on my way to the market to fill the doctor's prescriptions at the apothecary, when I decided to stop here first."

Governor Swann stared at her for a moment, startled. "That is a shame. I am very sorry to hear that. And Mary is all right?"

Elizabeth nodded. "She is well, yes, and is home taking care of her father."

The Governor was about to say something else when footman returned with four maids in tow. "Sir?" he announced his presence, and Governor Swann turned to face him.

"Ah, excellent. Ladies, if you please?" he nodded towards his daughter. "Take Elizabeth upstairs and get her out of those wet things."

Elizabeth raised her eyes. "Father, all of my clothing is at the hou...oh no!" One of the maids held an all too-familiar yellow gown. It took a lot of willpower for her not to run off in the

opposite direction.

"Don't be silly, my dear. Quickly now, ladies, thank you." The maids brought Elizabeth upstairs to her bedroom, where they immediately began stripping off her wet clothing and bodice, clucking their tongues in the midst of it all. Once the maids dried her off with towels, they brought her behind the changing screen and had her step into the corset. She placed both of her hands against the screen, squeezing her eyes closed and gritting her teeth as they tied each of the strings. The whalebone dug into her ribs, knocking the wind out of her with each tug.

When they finished with the corset, they put on her bodice, and then laced up the gown. The maid dried and brushed her hair, pulling it up off her neck into a proper bun, a few stubborn curls falling about her shoulders and face. "There you are, Miss Elizabeth," Estrella beamed, nodding at her former charge. "A bit more civilized and befitting your station."

Elizabeth's eyes bulged and she held a hand against her stomach, blowing out her breath. "I m-might have g-gained a few pounds since the last I w-wore this," she whimpered as she stumbled towards the door, hardly able to move.

She managed to walk down the steps without killing herself, though it was a rather difficult task. "Oh, Estrella." She turned when they reached the floor.

"Yes, Miss?" The maid smiled, showing off her rosy cheeks.

"I…I actually came to speak with one of you." Estrella blushed, startled. Rarely did the Governor or his daughter ask them for advice. "Of course, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded, glancing over her shoulder towards the parlour, where her father sat waiting. "Do you know much about illness?" she grimaced at the excruciating pain in her sides.

"I do," the servant replied, keeping her voice low. "Well, of course I'm not an expert, but I have been trained. What would you like to know?"

Elizabeth told Estrella of the doctor's suggestions, fearing that her voice sounded a bit too shaky. When she finished, the servant nodded in understanding, and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Well, Miss, the doctor's gone and given you most everythin' I've heard of. Just make sure he keeps drinking, and never mind that it hurts. If he get's all dried out, it won't help him at all. And I would certainly try another steam bath, but with not as strong of an herb as eucalyptus. Use rosemary or the angelica leaves you're going to pick up, which should not bother him too badly."

Elizabeth was about to thank Estrella when the Governor appeared, startling them both. "Ah! There you are!" he beamed as she turned to look at him. "I was wonderin where you disappeared to. Estrella, dear, fetch the box that is sitting on the dining room table. I have a gift for my granddaughter."

Estrella curtsied and bustled off, just as Elizabeth blinked. "A gift? Father, there was no need!"

Governor Swann chortled, his eyes sparkling. "I am a grandfather," he replied happily. "It is my duty to spoil my granddaughter, and I meant to give it to her on her birthday last month, but what I ordered did not come in time. Now, will you stay for tea and crimpets?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I am sorry, father. I do not have enough time today. I still have to do my shopping and go back to Will and Mary." She watched as Estrella brought the box in, handing it to her with a nod.

"Then at least allow me to provide you with a carriage for the afternoon," the Governor insisted, his eyes filled with worry at the idea of his daughter walking out into the storm again. "You do not have to keep it, but I would hate to see that beautiful gown fall to ruins if it can be prevented."

Elizabeth started to protest, thinking she would rather it never be wearable again, but she finally gave in. "All right, thank you, father." She embraced him, being mindful of her

corset.

Moments later, a carriage was made ready outside, and Elizabeth walked arm in arm with her father outdoors. The footman carried her grocery basket, handing it back once she sat inside of the vehicle. "Do take care, my dear, and give my love to Mary and William."

The Governor gave a small wave, watching sadly as the carriage pulled away, it's wheels splashing in the puddles.

Elizabeth made stops to the apothecary to fill Will's prescriptions, to the butcher for a fresh swordfish for supper, to a stand for vegetables, herbs and spices. The coachman drove her home around two o'clock, aiding her to the door and bowing formally.

Elizabeth thanked him, giving him a couple of gold coins. When he was gone, she took a deep breath and went back into the house.

The kitchen was empty, which meant Mary was either in the parlour or upstairs caring for the invalid. Almost as if on cue, Elizabeth could hear footsteps hurrying down the stairs, and the child appeared before her. Mary's cheeks were pale and her dark eyes filled with tears.

"Mummy?" she whimpered as Elizabeth set the basket down on the table, trying to keep her breathing steady.

"Mary." She pulled the child into a soft hug, rubbing her back. "How is he?"

"Sleeping," the little girl replied. "He's called for me a couple of times for an extra blanket and something to drink, but I'm s-scared, Mama…he feels so hot and he's coughing so much…" she snuffled, hiccoughing a bit.

"Oh Mary, my Mary love." Elizabeth kissed the top of her daughter's head, feeling her heart break. "I will go and check on Papa. But first, can you help me out of this ridiculous dress? I

made a stop to Grandfather's on the way to the market, and he insisted I change into something dry. Unfortunately, I hardly fit into this dreadful thing anymore." Not that I ever could in the first place,' she thought to herself.

Mary nodded, wiping her eyes with the heels of her hands as she followed her mother upstairs to her room. Will lay huddled on his side on the bed, shivering and shaking despite the sheets and quilts over him. His thin brown hair stuck to the sides of his face

with beads of sweat.

Elizabeth waited patiently while Mary pulled a chair behind her mother so she could stand on it and reach the ties in the back, sighing with relief once the corset was taken off. "Thank you."

She gasped, limping a bit over to the press, pulling out one of her usual corsets and gown.

"Elizabeth..." Will grumbled, his forehead crinkling in pain.

As soon as she finished dressing, Elizabeth went to her husband's side, placing a hand on his forehead. Clucking her tongue, the matron reached over to the bowl of clean water on the table. She reached for the rag, and began blotting his forehead and cheeks with cool water.

"I made sure to let your customers know that you will not be at work until you're feeling better," she whispered into his ear.

Will managed a weak smile, reaching for her hand. Elizabeth laced her ringers through his, placing the back of his hand against her lips. She could hear Mary moving about in the kitchen, preparing the food for supper as best she could.

"Glad…you're…home," Will croaked, coughing and shivering as cold water droplets dripped onto his chest.

"So am I." Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, letting a single tear roll down her cheek. It appeared to her that this was certainly no ordinary cold. Will seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

She rested her forehead on the mattress, stroking the ends of her husband's sweat-soaked hair. "My poor love."

"Elizabeth." Will croaked, coughing so hard that he could almost taste blood at the back of his throat. Elizabeth lifted her head, her face wet with tears. "Shhhh. Do not try to speak,

sweetheart."

She folded the rag laying it against Will's forehead, kissing the tip of his nose.

"HusHHOOO! EtCHUUUH!" Will's head snapped upwards with sneezes, making Elizabeth jump.

"Bless you!" she pulled the blankets closer to his neck. "I have to cook supper for Mary and for myself. Is there anything specific you would like, my darling?"

Will shook his head. The thought of food made his stomach roll with nausea. "Nn." He turned away, burying his runny nose into his pillow. Elizbeth frowned.

"Well, let me know if you do want something." She rubbed his back before making her way downstairs. When she reached the kitchen, Mary sat at the long table, salting the already gutted swordfish. The vegetables sat in a bowl chopped into neat pieces, covered with fresh rosemary seasoning.

"Thank you, love. I know Papa is not hungry, but I think I'm going to prepare a bit of broth for him anyway. He needs to keep up his strength."

Mary's lower lip trembled. "Is…" she swallowed, "is Papa going to die, Mama?" her hands shook so badly that she nearly dropped the salt. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, touching the child's hair.

"Papa is not going to die, Mary." She promised.

"HuhCHOOO! HurSHOOOO!" They listened to Will's sneezes from upstairs.

"Oh, Mary!" Elizabeth suddenly remembered. "I nearly forgot to give you Grandfather's present."

Mary's eyes widened and she hopped to the floor, waiting for her mother to fetch the box. Once it sat on the table, the child eagerly removed the top and gasped. "Oh! A new dress!" she pulled it out, fingering the soft purple and yellow velvet and silk fabric. "Can I try it on for Papa?" she asked, holding it against her front. Elizabeth chuckled.

"Not tonight, dearling. Papa is too sick and needs his rest."

Mary blushed a little. "Oh, I…I forgot." She hung her head, noticing more treats from her beloved Grandfather nestled in the white tissue paper. "Sweets! And…and a teddy bear!" she hugged the stuffed animal, nuzzling its soft fur with her cheek.

"So…are you pleased?" Elizabeth asked, sliding the enormous fish through a brass spit, hanging it over the crackling flames.

"Yes." Mary smiled. "Can I let Papa have my teddy? Till he is better, at least?" she sounded so serious, that Elizabeth felt her heart melt. Mary loved her parents so unconditionally, that she would do anything and everything to make them happy.

"If you wish, Mary-love. Just do not disturb him if he's asleep." Mary nodded, dashing up to the sick room, leaving Elizabethto her own devices. Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand once alone, and her shoulders shook with soft sobs. "Oh God," she choked, feeling helpless, but making sure to keep a close eye on the cooking fish. "Please don't take Will from us, please."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once dinner was ready, Elizabeth and Mary sat eating in silence. The storm outside had calmed just a bit, but it still continued to rain ridiculously hard.

"Is our island going to sink, Mummy?" Mary asked her mouth full of fish and potatoes.

Elizabeth gave her daughter a stern look. "Do not talk with your mouthful, sweetheart. And no, I do not think we will sink."

"But it keeps raining," Mary pointed out, leaning her chin in her palm.

Elizabeth tightened her grip on her fork. The damp was not helping Will's congestion at all. "I know." She set her fork down, only having finished half of her meal. All she wanted to do was to be with Will. He needed her.

"Mama, don't be sad." Mary whimpered. "Papa is going to be all right. The doctor said so!"

Elizabeth took her daughter's hand, squeezing it encouragingly, and managed a faint smile. Mary climbed down from her seat, walked over and gave her mother a tight hug. Sobbing at last, Elizabeth leaned into the embrace, holding the child close to her breast. Eventually, Mary released her grip and managed a smile.

"Mummy? Can you tell me the story of Captain Jack Sparrow tonight before I go to bed?"

Elizabeth stared at her, slightly amused. "Mary, you've asked me to tell you that story every single night," she teased.

"But…I like it. I fall asleep a lot easier afterwards. Please?" she gave her mother her most pathetic look, and Elizabeth sighed.

"All right, all right." She chuckled. "But we will have to have the shortened version tonight, as I cannot leave Papa alone for very long."

"Good!" Mary jumped up and down with excitement. After both had finished supper, Mary helped her mother clear the table, and dashed upstairs to prepare her night things while Elizabeth poured Will a bowl of broth. Once she put out the fire, blew out the candles and locked the doors and windows, she made her way back up the narrow staircase.

Later that night, the weather seemed to take a turn for the worst.

The rain came down in thick sheets, and a heavy fog settled over the coastal town. "Awful, just awful," Mullroy grumbled, checking his pocket watch with a heavy sigh as there was a flash of lightening and a bang of thunder. He and Murtogg had control over the docks again, and they had to run for cover under the large bridge.

"Bloody el…" Murtogg gasped, once they were somewhat dry. "I hate this weather!"

They both jumped as thunder boomed over their heads again, and looked at one another. "The last time it was this horrible the Black Pearl showed up. Remember?" Mullroy whispered nervously, wishing bitterly that he was sitting in front of a warm fire with a mug of hot tea.

"Last time there wasn't any thunder or lightening, mate. Last time it wasn't even raining…it was just dreary," Murtogg grumbled in response. "And anyway, the crew of that ship surrendered in case you'd forgotten, and we killed most of em."

They continued to argue back and forth, and did not notice when a very large ship approached the harbor. It's brand new, but very ominous back sails snapped in the heavy winds, and the wild-eyed Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the wheel, completely drenched from head to foot.

With an expert flick of the wrist, the gaudily-clad pirate guided the Pearl into the harbor despite the heavy seas. With a loose- limbed gesture, he indicated his crew should drop anchor. Pausing a moment to reseat his beloved and sodden hat upon his head, Jack swaggered down the fo'c'sle steps and headed to the longboats to go ashore.

He'd not been to Port Royale for nearly eight years. An outstanding engagement with the gallows awaited him there...an engagement he'd no intention on keeping.

Jack headed in the direction of the smithy, looking for the home of Will Turner and his family. Not too far away he found a newly-built, well-crafted two storey house with dark green shutters and a bright red door.

"D know that workmanship anywhere," Jack mused to himself, deciding this was the place he wanted. Approaching the front door, he heard a few violent sneezes from within. "HutCHOOOO! HutCHOOOO! HeSHHHOOH!" The pirate nodded to himself. "Aye, this is the place, sure enough. Recognize that sneeze anywhere, I would."

"Most interesting," he added, twirling a strand of beaded, braided hair around one finger.

He reached for the knob and turned it, only to find that the door was locked. Grumbling under his breath, Jack stood on the stoop, chewing on his bottom lip in thought. Suppose I could knock," he said to a passing alleycat, "but where's the fun in that? Where's the surprise? Where's the glory? Hmmm?" The orange tabby simply looked at him, licked it's whiskers daintily, then moved on, totally unimpressed by the pirate. "Can't please everyone, can I?" he huffed.

Shrugging off the feline rejection, Jack moved off the steps in search of an unlocked window. The first one he tried was fastened, but the second, along the side of the house, slid easily upward for him. With a grin, he hoisted himself up onto the sill.

"HutCHUUUH! ETCHHHHH!" a few more sneezes exploded from the blacksmith, startling Jack. It took quite a bit of willpower for him not to cry out. He jumped and fell into the house, his scabbard catching on the rose trellis framing the window.

With a loud THUD, the pirate hit the floor, cringing as a sharp pain shot up his pine. "So much for a dramatic and graceful entrance," he muttered, moving his traitorous scabbard out from under his rear.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth's dark eyes snapped open at the sudden noise.

After Will and Mary had fallen asleep, she'd crawled into bed beside them. Mary and Will both awoke also, each staring at her as she slid out of bed and to the floor. "Elizabeth…" Will croaked, too exhausted to lift his head from the pillow.

"Mama…" Mary whimpered, ducking under the blankets when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Elizabeth searched around the room for the nearest weapon, and only succeeded in finding the bed warmer. She remembered when the pirates first came to kidnap her in her father's mansion, and she'd used the bed warmer to beat Ragetti with it.

"Eh…ah…" Will's breath suddenly hitched, and Mary quickly pinched his nose shut for him.

"Don't sneeze, Papa!" she whispered, watching as Elizabeth moved towards the doorway, the bedwarmer clutched in her palms.

"Bary," Will gasped, the itch in his nose intensifying. He quickly pulled her hand away, clamping a hand over his mouth. "HurCHOOOO! HuSHHHOOOH!" he sneezed violently, groaning as his head spun. Whenhe composed himself, he struggled to slide out of bed, feeling the sense of patriarchal duty taking over.

"Will!" Elizabeth hissed when she felt him put a hand on her shoulder. "Get back into bed!"

"You should not be doing this, Elizabeth." Will attempted to take the bedwarmer from her, instantly regretting that he'd decided not to keep any swords upstairs.

"I've got a hold of this, Will. You're sick and should be in bed."

Elizabeth insisted, pulling the bedwarmer out of his hands and moving into the hallway. Mary hopped to the floor, scurrying over to where her father stood, and clutched his clammy hand tightly.

Both of them peered through the doorway as Elizabeth dashed towards the sound, raising the weapon as high as she could. With a grunt, she smacked the intruder on the top of the head, daring to open her eyes once she'd done so. An all too familiar figure stood dumbfounded before her, his mouth hanging open.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" She cried out, covering her mouth with her hand.

Jack blinked once. "That's Captain Jack Sparrow." He groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. Then a moment later, he fell flat on his face. Mary stepped forward, squatting so she could get a better look at the scruffy pirate.

"Did you kill him, Mummy?" She squeaked, touching Jack's shoulder nervously with her hand.

"I…don't think I did," Elizabeth whispered. "I think I just knocked him out. And anyway…" she turned to Will with narrowed eyes. "He deserved it! Sneaking around at this time of the night! How did he get in if the door was locked?"

Will shrugged, rubbing his nose again with his hand. "I've learned not to ask questions when it comes to him, my love. But I think we should get him onto a bed and lying down, eh…ah…etCHUUUUUH!" he sneezed hard, nearly falling forward with a few throaty coughs. "Which is exactly where you should be, Will Turner." Elizabeth ordered. "I'll take care of Jack. Mary, bring Papa back to bed, will you dear?"

Mary nodded, practically pulling her father back to the bedroom. Elizabeth watched as Mary drug Will away, and she peered down at Jack who lay sprawled out on the ground before her. Gulping, she squatted down and peered over him.

Jack's eyes suddenly fluttered open, and after dancing around the room unfocused for a moment, they fixed on Elizabeth's face. Jack yelled loudly in surprise and pushed himself across the floor with his hands. "Back off, you... you... maniac woman! Or I'll..." He wracked his brain, trying to think of what exactly he WOULD do, but only came up with, "I'll do something most terrifying and... Not good." He narrowed his dark eyes, as if to add 'So there!'

Elizabeth folded her arms once she set the bed warmer down, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh you would, would you?" She asked haughtily. "I had every reason to beat you over the head--you have no right sneaking around like that in the middle of the night!"

"Oh please... stop yellin, my head's done in." He sat up, wincing, and reached back to touch his head gingerly. "What did you deck me with, the side of a barn?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and picked up the bed warmer, presenting it to him. "And if you were curious, I didn't know it was you. How could I have?"

He looked at the bed warmer, his eyes bulging a little. "Well, for starts, you could have NOT banged me about the head. That would have been a good way to notice who I am. This is a dangerous weapon, and should not be in the hands of the likes of you." He wagged the bed warmer awkwardly, and held it close to his chest, so that she couldn't take it. "And I'm not giving it back."

"HutCHUUUUH! ESHHHHH!" A few sneezes came from the bedroom, causing Elizabeth to close her eyes and rub her hands over her face. She could hear Mary speaking quietly to her father in reply, and turned to Jack with a sigh.

"What, now you can't blame me for that too. He was doin' that before I came in. I could hear him from outside." Jack scrambled to his feet gracelessly, swaying for a moment from the pain in his head. "What's the matter with him anyway?"

Elizabeth glanced at him wearily. "The doctor thinks he's coming down with the winter fever. He came home yesterday fairly ill and of course didnt mention to me that he'd been feeling poorly before then."

"Oh no, of course not. Not ol' Will. He's a lot like his father, that one. William never would tell me if something was buggin' him." He sighed a bit, running his fingers over his beard slowly. "But he's badly off?"

Elizabeth nodded softly. "I think so. He won't eat or drink, and his cough sounds like his chest is tearing apart." She tried very hard to remain calm, because breaking down in front of pirates was not her forte. Actually, Elizabeth rarely displayed her emotions to the public, unless she counted her husband and daughter.

Jack sighed again, and shook his head. "A bloody fool, that's what he is. Thinks he knows... ah, but what does it matter now? Can I see him? Or you gonna deck me again?" It was clear that he wasn't going to let the incident go for quite awhile.

Elizabeth managed a soft laugh. "You may see him. I'm sorry I hurt you..." She apologized, leading the way into the bedroom.

Before she could open her mouth to announce Jack's arrival, a little figure leapt into jack's arms. "Uncle Jack!" Mary squealed, forgetting her father was in the same room. Will groaned at the sudden shout, and Elizabeth shusshed her.

"Has my fame proceeded me?" Jack held the child a bit awkwardly in his arms, and he stared at her for a good long moment. "It's a mini person, isn't it? Uncle Jack?" He glanced over at Elizabeth, one eyebrow hiked up.

Elizabeth blushed, walking over to Will and taking his hand. "It just sort of stuck," she admitted, shaking her head with a chuckle. "Mary, give Jack a bit of breathing room, love."

"Ah, she's all right. So long as you don't tug my beard, we'll be fine kid." He smiled at Mary, who giggled and nodded her agreement.

"Oh Uncle Jack, I've been waiting forever to meet you! And now you're here! You really did come!" She gave her father a look as if to say she told him so, and hugged Jack so fiercely that he gasped and gently untangled her.

"Yes yes, I came. And I'm here. And if you go squeezin' the breath out of me, I'm likely to end up on the floor again." He smirked, and his eyes finally turned to Will. "H'lo, Will. See you've gone and gotten sick again. Well you just snap out of it right now. You're no good to any of us ill."

Will managed a weak smile, coughing hard into one fist. "Jack..."he croaked, "How did you know where we lived? We havent seen you since you fell off the wall 8 years ago." He cringed at the throbbing pain in his head.

"Took a guess, got lucky. The house tipped me off, I'd know your handywork anywhere." He shifted Mary in his arms a little, taking a good look at Will for the first time. "You really look like hell, mate."

"I feel like hell." Will grumbled. "HutESHHOOH! HeSHHHHUH! Excuse me." he cleared his throat, turning to Elizabeth. "I'm cold," he whispered, "'nother blanket." he shivered.

Jack winced a bit and took a step back. "Please don't do that again," he muttered. Elizabeth shot a dirty look at him, before smoothing Will's hair back a bit.

"All right, my darling. I'll be right back." She stood and swept from the room quickly.

Mary hopped over to her father's bed, climbing up onto the mattress and snuggling beside him. "So--why did you come, Jack?" Will asked, smiling at the child and caressing her cheek with his fingertips.

"Can a man not come visit his dear old friend's son, who happens to be a dear old friend as well?" Jack held his ring-covered hand to his chest, a look of insult on his face. "Is it totally impossible that I just wanted to pop by and say hello?"

"Well no, it's not but...just in case youd forgotten, the entire royal navy is still after you." He watched as Elizabeth came back into the room with another quilt, grateful when she tucked it around him.

"Hah! Those turkeys couldn't catch me in a million years. You've forgotten, son, I'm captain Jack Sparrow." He flashed a daring grin. "I'm uncatchable."

Will sniggered, before breaking into a series of harsh coughs again, clutching at his chest afterwards. Mary lifted her head, staring at him.

Jack cocked his head to the side, his brow knit in concern.

Elizabeth left the room again, and came back a moment later with a tall glass of water, which she held to Will's lips. "Here, love. Take a sip, it will make you feel better."

Will turned his head away, whimpering a little. "Hurts to swallow." He could only whisper at this point, feeling hot tears fill his eyes. He hated for Jack to see him so weak

Elizabeth bit her lip and glanced at Jack for a moment, who shrugged helplessly. "Please Will? I know it hurts, but this will make it feel better. Just a little? For me?"

Will turned back to her, nodding before coughing, and managed to take a tiny sip before pushing her hand away.

Elizabeth sighed and set the glass on the nightstand. Jack studied Will, a sad expression in his eyes. "Poor lad... you know, your father used to fall ill often too."

Will raised his feverish eyes towards the pirate, startled. "R-r--eh--HetCHUUUH! HeSHOOOO! ESHHHHH! ow..." He reached for Elizabeth's hand, and she took it, squeezing it tightly.

Jack tried not to wince, and he nodded. "Guessin' you were trying to say really, yeah really. Spent a fair bit of my time off sitting with him, while he suffered through ailments, just like you are now."

Will nodded, his face crumpling up once again. "HehSHUUUH! EtCHUUUH! HuSHOOOH!" He winced, shivering from chills. "I feel like I'm dying," He croaked.

"Now don't say that, mate! It's nothing you can't handle." Jack smiled in an encouraging sort of way, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Just stop sneezing so much, and you'll be on your way."

"Cad help id," Will whimpered, closing his eyes, continuing to tremble. "I'm so cold." Elizabeth pulled the blankets as close to his neck as she could, tightening them around his sides so no air pockets could get loose.

Mary glanced at Jack curiously, still beaming. "You're exactly as I imagined you, Uncle Jack! Is it true that you latched a couple of sea turtles and made a raft to escape the island when you were stranded?"

Jack shot an amused look at Will and Elizabeth, then turned back to Mary. "As a matter of fact, it is young missy."

"Wow!" Mary slid to the ground and ran in circles around him. "Guess what, Uncle Jack? I dreamt the other night that I was sailing on the Black Pearl with you--and we found a huge cave full of treasure--and we split it...and I gave most of mine to Mummy and Papa because they needed it more than I did...and you named me your first mate and and..."

He watched her run around, his eyes wide. He looked at Will again, and started to laugh. "Is that so? And then what did... hey! Stop that!" He lunged for her as she ran by again, and lifted her into the air.

Mary yelped, giggling. "And I became a pirate just like you!" She replied as he lowered her a bit. "But Mummy and Daddy came with me 'cause I said I wouldnt go without them. "

He smiled, settling Mary in his arms and looking at her. "Well of course not. Besides, your mum and dad are two of the finest pirates I've met. Even if they won't call themselves thus." He winked at her. "We couldn't leave without them."

Will and Elizabeth were watching their daughter with smiles on their faces, glancing at each other for a moment, beaming with pride. "You're my favorite pirate," Mary added, "But Daddy's my favoritest."

Jack laughed again. "And rightfully so." He said, tapping her nose affectionately.

"So..." Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Captain Sparrow, would you be so kind as to accept a room here for tonight or do you have other plans?" She turned to Will, who looked ready to sneeze again.

"HuhESHHHOOO! ESHHHHH!" He pulled one of the fresh hankies out from under his pillow and blew his nose.

Jack cringed, but chose not to make any comments about it. He turned to Elizabeth, raising his arms. "Well, we originally planned to pillage, plunder and loot a couple of shops, kidnap you and your family and take you away with us. But, judging by the current situation, I don't think that's going to happen." He glanced at Will with a disappointed expression on his rugged face.

Elizabeth lowered her head. "No, Jack, I don't think that's a good idea."

Mary gasped. "Oh please, Mama, please can we go?" she begged. "Uncle Jack might not be back for years and years and years if he leaves us behind!" her lower lip trembled and she looked ready to cry. Will felt his heart break at his daughter's tear filled eyes, straightening up to look healthier. Jack started to answer her, when his eyes narrowed.

"Hang on a minute." He rubbed the end of his beard in thought. "Bootstrap had a similar sickness to this I remember when he was about your age, Will." He turned to the invalid, his dark eyes flashing. "We brought him with us on the ship and after a couple of days at sea he started to feel better."

Elizabeth cocked her head to one side, massaging the back of Will's hand with the tip of her thumb. "And how do you expect to get him to the ship, Jack? He can't get out of bed in this state." Jack turned to her. "I'll carry him of course."

Mary beamed. "So we're really going?" she asked, thrilled. Silence filled the air, and Elizabeth rested her palm against Will's forehead, frowning at the excessive heat radiating from it. "Will, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked quietly, wanting it to be her husband's choice. If he felt up to it, she'd consider agreeing to the plan.

"I would like to go," he whispered, coughing hard again. Mary nearly fell off of the bed with excitement, and she slid off, dashing out of the room.

"I'm going to pack now!" she called over her shoulder, and Will winced, holding a hand to his throbbing forehead. Jack nodded, folding his arms.

"Not quite the way I wanted to bring you to the Pearl, but…I suppose this is better than nothin' at all, mate. Now I'm going to have to pick you up. It might hurt, but you can't very well walk, can you?"

Will shook his head, watching as Elizabeth hurried after Mary to make sure the child had everything she needed. "I'm ready when you are, Jack." He croaked, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Jack smirked.

"That's Captain Jack to you," he replied, reaching both arms under Will's back. "On the count of three." He let Will grip his shoulders, trying to avoid toppling to the floor. "One…two…three…up we go." The pirate hoisted the ailing blacksmith into his arms, and the jolt caused Will to yelp in pain. Elizabeth heard this and rushed back to the sickroom, clinging to the doorframe.

"Is everything all right in here?" she asked, hurrying to the bed to gather the quilts and wrap Will in them. Jack nodded, shifting his charge so he lay more comfortably in his arms.

"Yes. Go and help Mary pack, and be quick about it. We have to leave before dawn, and that doesn't give us much time. We'll meet you at the dock." With that, he took off, being careful not to bump or bounce Will too much.

As he dashed down the dirt path towards the Port Royale docks, he grumbled, "If anyone catches me sneaking away in the dead of night with the bloody blacksmith over my shoulder, there'll be hell to pay." He kept a sharp look out for guards and soldiers, and made his way to the ship in ten minutes.

Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs stood at the rail, staring as Jack carried Will towards the ramp.

"What happened!" Anamaria gasped, once she helped lower the ramp."Where's Elizabeth?"

"No time for explinations now," Jack replied, "but Elizabeth and

Mary are on their way." He lay Will down on the deck, and dashed back down the ramp to wait for the other two, fiddling with one of his many rings anxiously. This certainly was not how he'd planned this getaway. He eventually caught sight of Elizabeth and Mary struggling with two suitcases, and motioned for them to hurry up.

"Come on!" he called, taking Mary's bag and hoisting it up to

Mr. Cotton, who had come down the ramp to offer any help he could. "Take these below, and prepare my cabin. That's where Will's going to sleep while he's here, savvy?" he pointed towards the trap door that led to the lower part of the ship, and Mr. Cotton took off, his parrot squawking "Batten down the hatches!"

Mary gazed around her in awe, watching as the crew gathered around her father's limp body on the wood, jabbering to each other in worried voices. Anamaria pushed several of them aside, and knelt down, resting a hand on Will's forehead. "Jack, he's burning up! What's going on?"

Jack ordered the crew to cut the ropes so they could be on their way."Pick yer jaws up off the deck and get back to work! And for God's sake, get the boy below decks!" he shouted, turning to

Anamaria once Will was picked up again.

"He's fairly sick."

"And what prompted you to bring him on the Pearl? He could die without proper medical assistance! We don't have a doctor on board!"

Jack glared at her, nodding towards Elizabeth and Mary, who stood off to the side, holding each other. "I know that. Believe me, I know that. But I have my reasons, Missy. Oh…you've not met the Turner's little button, have ye?" he turned to Mary, who grinned and stepped forward bravely. Clearly, she had Elizabeth's curiosity and excitement for pirates.

"Ah, Miss Mary!" Anamaria took the child's hand and shook it firmly. "Welcome aboard!"

Mary turned to her mother, bouncing again. "I want to look around, Mummy, can I? Can I stay up here with the crew, please?"

Elizabeth nodded. "It's up to your Uncle Jack."

"As long as you don't get in their way, button, I don't think it'll be a problem." He nudged her forward, and turned to Elizabeth. "You and I had best get down to dear William and make sure he's comfortable. Mary will be all right with everyone on deck. We're not Barbossa's crew." He winked, and Elizabeth shuddered at the memory.

The two headed through the trap door, listening to the waves crashing up against the sides of the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elizabeth and Jack entered the cabin just as Mr. Gibbs lowered Will into the small hammock by the tiny circular window.

Mr. Cotton added a couple of logs to the fire, his parrot resting on top of his hat. "That'll do, mates," Jack told the men, ordering them to leave with the familiar wave of his fingertips. "Of ye go. I shouldn't be long." He turned to Will who began coughing hard and wheezing. "I feel like I'm lookin' after ol' Bootstrap again," he sighed, pulling the covers up to the younger man's neck.

Will shivered at the sudden touch, swallowing with some difficulty past his raw throat. "Nasty lingering disease this was." Jack caught the horrified expression on Elizabeth's face, and chuckled nervously. "Eh…sorry. That was the wrong thing to say." Elizabeth took deep breath, walking to her husband's side. "I'm sorry about all of this, Jack," she apologized, taking Will's hand and squeezing it tightly. Jack shook his head, patting

her arm

"No worries, missy." He managed a faint smile. "Glad to have you back, Mrs. Turner." He winked, before making his way towards the stairs. Elizabeth turned towards him mischevious sparkle in her eyes.

"Actually, Captain Sparrow, my name is Elizabeth." She corrected, watching as Jack's lips broke into a grin. He bowed formally, saluting her.

"Aye, Elizabeth." The pirate glanced at Will sadly, shaking his head. "Poor lad." He paused. "And, Elizabeth, I wouldn't sit down here moping the entire time we're at sea. We will need yer help up on deck, and you don't want to neglect your Button."

Elizabeth nodded softly, offering a weak smile. "Thank you," she whispered just as Jack climbed through the hatch. Once she heard the trap door shut, she brushed a stray lock of Will's sweat-soaked hair, kissing the tip of his nose afterwards. He sniffed, opening

his eyes slowly.

"Mmm, Liz-beth." He touched her wedding band with the tip of his finger, then touched his own. Before he could say anything else, his face fell and his breath hitched rapidly. "Eh…eh…hurCHOOO! etCHUUH! ESHHHH! Ugh." He sniffed wetly, rubbing his nose with the back of his wrist. "HetCHUUUH!"

"God bless you." Elizabeth pulled a clean handkerchief from her pocket, holding it over his nose. "Blow, sweetheart." She encouraged, and he did as he was told.

"Where's Bary?" he asked, his nose still very clogged up.

Elizabeth disposed of the soiled cloth, massaging Will's chest with the palm of her hand. "She is up on deck with Jack and the crew."

Will smirked, closing his eyes. "Mmmm, and why are we trusting Jack to be alone with our first born? Eh…ah…AtCHUUUUH! HutCHUUUUH! ESHHHHH!" he sneezed again, catching each of them in his quilt, as another handkerchief was not available.

"Bless you!" Elizabeth chuckled. "And she'll be fine. As crazy as Jack is, I do think he's quite harmless. She'll be all right. Plus, Anamaria will handle things if they get out of hand."

"HuhETCHUUUHH!" Will sneezed once more, his body lurching upwards with the force.

Elizabeth clucked her tongue, glancing around the cabin for where Jack possibly kept handkerchiefs. _Then again, how do I know he even has them?'_she thought, walking over to

the desk that sat against the back wall.

"What are you doig?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow as she began searching through the tiny oak drawers. As she rummanged through piles of papers, she came across a very old, folded piece of parchment. Curious, she pulled it out and noted the broken wax seal on the back.

Very carefully, she opened it, and found that it was actually a letter written in rather untidy scrawl. "Elizabeth?" Will croaked, in the midst of a few harsh coughs. Elizabeth did not hear him. Her eyes were transfixed on the words before her, and her heart was racing.

_...I fear that I am to leave this life very soon. I received the_

_message that we pirates fear above all others. I fear for my son_

_William, and ask if you would care for him as your own if the time_

_calls for it..._

Will groaned as pain sliced through his chest, making him gasp and cough again. Elizabeth whirled around, immediately folding the letter and putting it back into the drawer. It took her a moment or two to gather herself together, and to remember what exactly her purpose was for going into the desk to begin with.

At last she found a small stack of handkerchiefs tucked into the far corner of the bottom

drawer, shaking her head with a small smirk. Clearly Jack did not want anyone to see these.

As she made her way over to the bed, she stopped short, fingering the small lace squares. Was Jack Sparrow--Captain Jack Sparrow— truly Will's godfather? Had he accepted the title? She chewed on her lower lip, remembering all of the trouble he'd put Will through when Captain Barbossa's crew still roamed the Caribbean sea. Still, despite the trouble, Jack did manage to save both of their lives.

"Here, sweetheart." Elizabeth placed one of the handkerchiefs into her husband's hand, and watched as he gratefully blew his nose. When he finished, he gazed into her face, as though he were searching deep within her soul.

"You look troubled, love." He croaked, his breathing very laboured from the congestion in his lungs.

Elizabeth just smiled, shielding her fear as best as she could, and kissed him. "Shhhh. Try not to talk. Your throat is very swollen."

She pulled the desk chair beside the hammock, taking Will's hand in hers and placing it against her lips. "And I am all right, Will."

"Come here." He encourged, patting his shoulder softly. Choking on a sob, Elizabeth lay against him, burying her nose into his sweat-soaked nightshirt. Will rubbed her back soothingly, closing his eyes as he gazed up at the cabin ceiling. He listened to the faint shouts of the crew as they ran about taking care of the daily duties of the ship, and longed more than anything else to be up on deck with them. He kissed Elizabeth's hea d, suddenly feeling

overwhelmed with emotions, and began to cry softly himself.

As soon as Elizabeth heard this, she lifted her head again. "Oh Will." She pulled him close.

"I am never able to do anything right, Elizabeth," he sobbed. "It is my fault we're here like this."

She stroked the ends of his hair, shaking her head. "No, it isn't," she promised. "Will, none of this is your fault. You should not ever feel that way." She kissed his lips, ignoring his illness for the present. He took her face in his hands after a moment, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs after he took a breath.

"Elizabeth. Go up on deck with Mary. Be strong for me, please. I know you can." Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, not wanting to leave him alone. But the thought of her daughter alone with the pirates (who probably weren't giving the child a second glance what with all they had to do) made her even more nervous, and so she closed it.

Instead, she nodded. "Are you certain you'll be all right alone?" she asked, making sure he was warm enough before standing.

"I am very…" he suddenly paused, a tickle starting in his nose again. "eh…HutCHOOOO! HurSHOOOO! EsHHHHUUUH!" He groaned, shivering a little.

"Bless you." Elizabeth sighed. "If you're sure, Will. I'll be back to check on you later." She started to leave, but Will called her name, and she turned.

"I love you." He added, and she nodded, before making her way to the top deck. She climbed through the hatch, shuddering as a ghust of cold, moist air blew past her from the ocean.

Mary sat alone on one of the rum kegs in the center, her arms folded tightly across her

chest as she fought the chill. Elizabeth walked over to her daughter, sitting down beside her, and pulling the child onto her lap.

"Why are you all by yourself?" She asked, smiling softly as the child nestled against her, sniffling.

"Dunno." Mary mumbled. "How's Papa?" her dark brown eyes widened in curiosity.

Elizabeth shook her head. "He's feeling the same, my love. But don't loose your faith."

"Can I sit with Daddy, Mummy?" she asked, watching as a couple of stray seagulls flew overhead. Elizabeth smoothed her daughter's thin hair, sighing softly.

"Not now, sweetheart." She closed her eyes, chewing on her lower lip. Mary was so innocent, so young…too young to be involved with piracy yet. However, Mary did not seem the least big frightened to be meeting the pirates in person rather than just hearing the

stories about them.

Anamaria soon appeared, having caught sight of Elizabeth from her place at the ropes. Her dark face was filled with worry as she walked up to her. "How is he?" she asked, touching Elizabeth'sshoulder, offering to take Mary into her arms for a moment.

Elizabeth stood, the night wind causing her skirts to billow into aslight mushroom shape. Rubbing her face with one hand, she shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied. "He's trying to hard to fight this." She chewed on her lower lip, fighting back tears. _Be strong for me, please._Will's voice rang in her ears, and she closed her eyes tightly.

"He's going to be just fine, Elizabeth." Anamaria insisted. "He's certainly proved himself worthy of a good fight." She listened as Mary suddenly yawned loudly, blinking sleepily. Elizabeth managed a small smile, realizing how late it was.

"I think I'd better get Mary to a cabin below and to bed," she announced, taking her daughter back and hoising her up over her hip.

Anamaria nodded. "I'll tell Jack where you are. Would you like a cup of tea beforehand?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "N-no, thank you. Not for me. But would you like some Mary?"

Her response was soft snoring coming from the head leaning against her shoulder, and Elizabeth had to chuckle. "Thank you." She whispered, before carrying Mary towards the hatch. When she glancedup at the sky, she saw it to be clear and filled with brilliant

stars, and a bright, full moon.

Anamaria pulled the hatch so she could slip down the steps, and shut it after her. Elizabeth brought Mary to one of the empty cabins, laying her on a hammock. Mary squirmed a little as the hammock rocked, but did not wake up. Pulling a chair beside the bed, Elizabeth took her daughter's hand and began to sing one of Mary's favorite lullabyes…a church hymn she had known as a child.

_Soft as the voice of an angel_

_Breathing a lesson unheard_

_Hope with a gentle persuasion_

_Whispers her comforting word._

_Wait till the darkness is over_

_Wait till the tempest is done_

_Hope for the sunshine tomorrow…_

_After the shower is gone._

_Whispering hope…oh how welcome thy voice_

_Making my heart in its sorrow rejoice._

_If in the dusk of the twilight,_

_Dim be the region afar_

_Will not the deepening darkness_

_Brighten the glimmering star?_

_Then when the night is upon us_

_Why should the heart sink away?_

_When the dark midnight is over…_

_Watch for the breaking of day._

_Whispering hope…oh how welcome thy voice_

_Making my heart in its sorrow rejoice._

_Hope as an anchor so steadfast,_

_Rends the dark viel for the soul,_

_Whither the master has entered,_

_Robbing the grave of its goal._

_Come, then o come glad fruition_

_Come to my sad weary heart,_

_Come o' thou blest hope of glory,_

_Never o never depart._

_Whispering hope…oh how welcome thy voice_

_Making my heart in its sorrow rejoice._

She finished the song, listening to Mary's natural breathing. After a moment or two, Elizabeth pulled the thin quilt up to her daughter's neck, kissing her brow. "Mum." Mary mumbled, before turning her head towards the wall as she stretched.

"Mama is here," she promised, keeping an ear open for any sign of pain coming from the sickroom, but remaining where she felt she was needed most.

Up on deck, Jack stood at the wheel, grasping it tightly as he spun it back and forth depending on the ferocity of the wind. _Oy, Bill, what you've done to me, _he thought, flinching as a particularily heavy spray of sea water splashed into his eyes from over the rail.

When he first came in contact with Bootstrap's lad, he had no intention on becoming emotionally attached, even if he had agreed to be the boy's godfather. He figured it was safer not to tell Will at all about the situation, at least not yet.

_That would have been a fine thing anyway. After the swordfight in the blacksmith shop, what would he have thought if I just randomly spoke up, "Guess what I am?" That would have gone over bloody well, I'm sure. But Will needs you now, and you'd better be there for him.'_

"I'll do my best, my dear Bootstrap." Jack murmered as the Pearl

continued sailing into the deep, dark of night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Will grew steadily worse over the next couple of days. Elizabeth spent as much time as she could below decks; his fever was what worried her more than anything.

"He needs a doctor," she told Jack, when he came down to check on thm in the evening of the third day. "It's starting to sound like pneumonia."

Will began coughing hard at that point, wheezing weakly. Mary, who'd been spending most of her free time on deck with the crew, peeked into the sick room. She missed her father; missed seeing him awake, and missed his being able to play with her.

"There ain't land for a good day or so yet," Jack muttered. "We could bring him to Tortuga, which is closest."

Elizabeth groaned—she'd heard too many stories about Tortuga from Will. The island was full of drunks and prostitutes, and therefore, she certainly didn't want Mary discovering it yet, or at all for that matter.

"Do they even have a doctor?" she asked, as Will tossed from one side to the other, mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath.

"Mama?"

Elizabeth and Jack both jumped and whirled around.

"Mary, darling…are you all right?" Elizabeth asked, as Mary nibbled on her fingernail.

"Is Daddy dying?"

Elizabeth felt her heart break. She motioned for Mary to come in, and encouraged her to take her father's hand. Mary's eyes widened.

"He's hot!" she exclaimed, and Will stirred again.

"Your dear ol' dad will be just fine," Jack insisted, trying to sound more confident than he felt. Will was very badly off, that was for sure; probably even worse than the situation with Bootstrap several years before. "He's just…goin' through a rough patch right now," he continued, straightening up as Will's eyes fluttered open.

"Papa?" Mary asked hopefully, reaching up to stroke his sweat-soaked hair. Will turned weakly to her, and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"Button," he whispered, and Elizabeth felt her throat choke up with tears.

"Will, mate, yer givin' us all a start here," Jack spoke. "You can hurry up and get better now, eh?"

Elizabeth had to roll her eyes in response, and kissed her husband's flushed cheek, blotting his forehead with a cool cloth again.

"Liz-beth," Will croaked, and she leaned forward.

"What is it, love?" she asked, urging Jack to take Mary away.

"No!" Mary protested. 'I won't leave my Daddy!"

Will coughed, his eyes closing—it was too much of an effort to keep them open for very long.

"Your father needs his rest, darling," Elizabeth explained. "he needs peace and quiet."

Mary's lips trembled. "I'm not making a lot of noise," she insisted.

"Mary, honey, listen to your mother," Will whispered, and Mary's breath caught in her throat. "I love you, sweetheart."

Mary choked on a sob, and immediately gave him a tight hug. Jack stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in, and placed both hands on Mary's shoulders.

"C'mon then," he encouraged, and steered Mary towards the staircase that led to the hatch.

Will watched as they disappeared, before he was overcome with coughing again.

"Don't know…" he gasped, "make it."

Elizabeth clung to him. "Oh yes you are going to make it, Will Turner! We're going to sail to Tortuga and find a doctor." She kissed him. "You've been through worse than this, love."

Will took her hand. "I love you so much," he croaked, and she nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know," she replied, pressing his hand to her lips. "I know."

Back on deck, Jack kept Mary close by him as he went to find Gibbs. "We have to get to Tortuga, mate. Will's getting' worse by the minute, an' it's the closest mass o' land I can think of."

Gibbs shook his head sadly, but Mary's expression seemed to brighten considerably.

"So it is a real place, then!" she cried, delighted.

Jack smirked. "Your parents would rather it not be so, Missy, but yeah, it's as real as the clothes on yer back."

Mary clasped her hands together, and jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh, Uncle Jack, I'm so excited! Will I be able to explore the island with you?"

Jack frowned. "I highly doubt it, lass…not now, anyways. We're focused on getting your Dad better."

Mary hid her disappointment as best as she could, and Jack knelt down so he was eye-level with her. "Will ya scurry off and find Anamaria, then? I want to have a word alone with Mr. Gibbs."

Mary nodded, and hurried down the deck. When she was out of sight, Jack straightened up, and rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm startin' to think we made a big mistake bringing Will on board," he grumbled, hating to admit defeat. "Not sure what else to do, Gibbs. I'll never forgive myself if he…" Jack couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, and gave the wheel a violent kick with the toe of his boot.

"Well," Gibbs began softly, "Could try bringin' him up into the fresh air, maybe? He's stuck below in those stuffy cabins."

"Yeah, that I could," Jack agreed. "Might be too cold for him, though. Liz would have a fit if I suggested it, she would."

Gibbs chuckled. "Well, Cap'ain, wouldn't hurt to wrap the kid up tight, neither. I think direct salt air would do best. But so you're serious about Tortuga, eh?"

Jack sighed. "Only chance we've got," he said. "This is gettin' bad. Not sure how much help the doc'll be, but we can certainly try."

Gibbs looked up, just as Anamaria came towards them, appearing to be crying silently. Jack groaned softly to himself; this was why he hated having women on board. They had the tendency to get so bloody emotional. "Mary's told me what's going on," she said.

"Yeah? Stop snuffling, woman! You call yourself a pirate."

Anamaria quickly wiped her eyes, blushing a little. "I can't help it, Jack."

"Yeh could if I threatened to throw yeh overboard next time I see anymore snivling," Jack snapped, and Gibbs gave a small noise that sounded like a mix between a laugh and a cough.

"Aw, let her be, Jack," he said.

"Mr. Gibbs here is suggestin' that we bring dear William up on deck for some fresh air."

Anamaria raised her eyes. "What? He'll freeze to death up here in his condition!"

"Not if we wrap him up tight he won't," Gibbs said. "And we won' have to bring him up for long. He's been cooped up too much, he has.."

"I'll go and suggest the idea to Elizabeth," Anamaria offered, and Jack nodded.

"And no sniveling!" he snapped, as Anamaria made her way down the trap door.

"So set the course for Tortuga, then," Jack told Gibbs, clasping a firm hand on his first mate's shoulder. Gibbs saluted him, and turned the wheel sharply to the left.

"Is he mad?" Elizabeth shrieked, when she heard the suggestion from Anamaria minutes later. "The cold will kill him!"

Will cringed. "Want to," he whispered, and she stared.

"Oh Will," Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know…"

Anamaria went into one of the old trunks in the corner, and pulled out a heavy old quilt. "We'll wrap him up, and we'll let him breathe some of the salt air. It'll do him some good."

Jack peeped in at that moment. "What's the verdict?" he asked, and Elizabeth stood.

"I guess I'll have to agree," she said. "Will wants to go."

"Good. 'Ere, I'll carry him. You ladies go up first, then. An' as information goes, we're setting course for Tortuga. Should be there by morning."

Elizabeth nodded, never more grateful to have the prospect of reaching dry land. She watched as Jack eased Will into his arms, and felt her heart breaking at how limp Will's body appeared. "That's it, mate," Jack encouraged, nearly choking as Will wrapped his arm around his neck to steady himself.

"Sorry," Will whispered, and Jack blew out his breath.

"Okay, here we go. Got everything?" He glanced over his shoulder, and Anamaria nodded, pushing past Elizabeth to climb the stairs. Elizabeth stood watching as they disappeared through the trap door, and then turned to stare at the now-empty hammock. She suddenly thought about the letter she'd found in the drawer, and to see Jack carrying her husband as though he were a child, made tears come to her eyes. She had half a mind to corner Jack about the letter, but had a bad feeling he'd be rather put out if he knew she'd been snooping through his private things. 'Not that he kept it all that private,' Elizabeth thought, as she followed in their wake. 'He had it on top of everything else.'

She heard Mary's excited, "Papa!" and saw Jack easing Will into a sitting position against one of the rum-kegs. Will's face was deathly pale, and he was shivering madly. Jack happened to look up at that moment, and saw Elizabeth staring at him. Something about her expression startled him; she had a look of utmost curiosity in her eyes (moreso than usual), and utter disbelief. He started to inquire what she was about, when he was interrupted by his crew members as they scurried down the deck.

"Here," Anamaria ordered, kneeling down, and wrapped Will in the quilt. Elizabeth sat down beside her husband, stroking his cheek. Mr. Cotton's parrot gave a squawk, and suddenly flew down, perching on Mary's head. Elizabeth stared as her daughter glanced upward, grinning.

"Oooh," she breathed, and reached up to take the bird carefully into her hands.

"Damn pigeon," Jack muttered as the parrot remained calm and well-behaved with Will's daughter. "Elizabeth, might I have a word with you for just a second?" he added, and Will glanced at his wife, confused.

"Um…" Elizabeth wet her lips, nodding. "Sure. Of course, Jack."

Jack pardoned himself, watching as Mary sat down on her father's lap, stroking the parrot ever so gently with her fingers.

Jack pulled Elizabeth away so they wouldn't be overheard, and the two of them ducked into one of the nearby cabins. "All right, missy, out with it," he ordered, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Out with what, Captain Sparrow?" she asked, folding her arms, and he raised his in exhasperation.

"Don't you _Captain Sparrow_ me," he retorted. "I may be rather eccentric, girl, but I'm not stupid. Something's going on in that head o' yours, and you…"

"Are you Will's godfather?" Elizabeth blurted, and Jack's expression changed instantly. There was a long, awkward pause, and he eventually sat down, defeated. Elizabeth sat down on a chair next to him, and folded her hands in her lap.

"How'd you find out?" Jack whispered, looking like he was going to faint.

Elizabeth blushed a little, grateful for the dim light. "I'm guilty, Jack. I was looking for a handkerchief for Will, and I discovered a letter on top of your pile in the drawer."

Jack gaped at her with amazement, and she gave him a sheapish smile. "I'm a pirate, aren't I? It's my job to snoop."

Jack snorted, and turned away for a second.

"Jack, really. Are you?"

He blew out his breath, and turned back to her. "What you have to understand about that, is…" he paused. "Dammit, Liz, I'm impulsive! Bootstrap Bill was one of my best mates, and I couldn't very well say no when he begged me to take care of his son as he was forced to walk the plank, could I?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "So you were there that day?" she asked calmly, and he nodded.

"Sure as hell I was," he replied. "Why d'you think…"

"Didn't keep your promise very well, did you?" Elizabeth asked, and Jack stood, towering over her.

"What do you mean by that?" he snapped. "What d'you think I did with Barbossa's crew, eh? I didn't let them take the kid."

"That's beside the point," Elizabeth scowled. "You were supposed to protect Will all his life, and you were never there. Will didn't know anything about you until you sailed into Port Royal that morning."

"Dammit, woman, I'm a bloody pirate! What did Bill expect from me!" he stomped his foot impatiently, hopping around with aggravation. If Elizabeth hadn't been so frustrated with him, she would have laughed.

"I suppose you're right," Elizabeth sighed.

"And look, Liz, what was I supposed to do? I've no experience in takin' care of kids, you can tell that much. You and William certainly don't trust me alone with yours."

Elizabeth swallowed, lowering her head. It was true—she and Will were very hesitant to leave Mary with Jack for any length of time.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked, and he stared.

"What d'you mean what am I going to do?" Jack spat. "Am I supposed to just walk up to William and go, 'Hey, I'm your godfather, how are you?' I doubt he'd take that very well, considering what I put you two through. An' considering what I was at the and his feelings towards pirates at the time, he wouldn't have been very appreciative, I can give ya that."

Elizabeth stood at last, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to insult you, Jack, but I'm sure when Will's father asked you to look after his son, he didn't mean sparingly. Will was alone most of his childhood, do you know that? Besides my family and the Blacksmith Brown, we were all he had."

Jack scowled, taking the nearest rum bottle and giving it a shake. "Bloody empty," he cursed, and set it back down. "I can't exactly fix the past, Liz. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here."

Elizabeth smiled faintly. "Jack, I'm not expecting you to," she replied, and was about to continue when Gibbs poked his head through the cabin door.

"We've got an emergency," he said, and both Jack and Elizabeth stared. "Involving Mr. Cotton's parrot I'm afraid."

Jack groaned, slapping himself in the forhead.

"Damn that pigeon! More trouble than it's worth, I'll give you that!"

Elizabeth watched as Jack pushed past her and towards the stairs, and stood still for a moment or two. His reaction was certainly expected, and she wasn't at all sure what she wanted to accomplish with her accusations.

"Liz, get up here!" Jack ordered, and she jumped with surprise at his voice, bolting up the steps and onto the deck. She followd the sound of the commotion, and found Will sneezing fitfully, as the parrot squawked, attempting to attack him with defense. "_KeCHSHHH! HehKSHHHHH!HuhTSHHHH!_" he snapped forward, each sneezing growing weaker and weaker. Mary shrieked at that moment, ducking and covering her head when the bird flew at her. "Mummy!" she sobbed, and Elizabeth immediately rushed to her daughter's side, pulling the child close for protection.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, alarmed, and Jack waved at the angry bird with his hat.

"Bugger off, you turkey!" he snapped. "Will, breathe, dammit!" he added, shaking his friend. "In-out, in-out!" he made motions with his hands as though trying to describe what he wanted from Will.

Will looked helplessly at Jack, unable to do as he was told; his face was growing very red from exertion, and he looked ready to pass out. The other crew members were staring at him with wide eyes and open-mouths.

"I think he's allergic to the parrot, Jack," Gibbs suggested, just as the bird let out a final squawk, flying high into the air and landing on Mr. Cotton's shoulder. Everyone gaped at it, and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"He's been around the bird before and never had this problem," he replied, and Elizabeth touched Will's shoulder as he continued sneezing.

"Well, he may be more susceptible to allergies since he's so sick," she explained, and Mary choked on a sob, clutching her father's free arm as he continued through the fit, and Elizabeth touched his back.

"L-Liz?" Will croaked, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He collapsed at last, and she caught him in her arms, tumbling to the deck with his weight.

"Mama!" Mary sobbed, falling to her knees; tears streamed down the little girl's cheeks.

"No, kid, don't do this, dammit!" Jack shouted, and Elizabeth glared.

"Please!" she gasped, covering Mary's ears, and he got down beside his friend, shaking Will's limp form. "I'm going to kill-that-bloody—bird!"

Mary hiccoughed and leaned against her mother, watching as her father's head lolled from side to side. "Oh, oh don't," she whispered. "Don't kill the bird…"

Jack looked at the child and was about to respond, when Will gave a sudden gasp, opening his eyes. Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hands as he wheezed, and she touched Jack's shoulder.

"We have to get him back down below," she said, and the Captain of the Black Pearl stared at her.

"Yeh think I didn't decide on that already, girl?" he asked, and tried to ease Will into a sitting position.

"It hurts, Jack, I can't…" Will gulped, for a shooting pain shot through his neck, his shoulders, and his spine. "I can't…"

Jack blew out his breath. "I know it hurts, mate, but you have to cooperate with me here. I can't very well leave you up here on deck to freeze to death. Your wife'll have a mutiny formed before I can say Davy Jones." He gave Elizabeth a smirk, and then glanced back at Will.

"Where'm I?" Will whispered, and Jack glanced up at Mr. Gibbs, who shook his head sorrowfully. "Jack, where am I?" he repeated, only a little more loudly, and Jack tapped his cheek.

"You're on the Pearl, mate. You had a moment, but we're going to get you down below, all right?"

Will gritted his teeth as Jack lifted him into his arms, stumbling a bit with the younger pirate's weight. "M-Mary?" he croaked, once he was in a somewhat comfortable position, and she stepped forward.

"I'm right here, Daddy," she replied, taking his hand, and Will looked at her.

"T-take care of M-Mummy, all right l-love?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes at Will's request, and Mary nodded, hugging her mother tightly. When Jack disappeared through the trap door with Will, Elizabeth went to Mr. Gibbs, who stood at the wheel.

"How long did he say it would take to arrive at Tortuga?" she asked quietly, and he glanced at her.

"Give or take, two day?" he replied, and she lowered her head.

"God help us," she whispered, turning and heading down the deck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The weather worsened over the next couple of days, causing the ship to toss and turn from side to side, or up and down. Rain drenched the crew, and even a bit of water occasionally trickled through the hatch doors.

Mary was forced to remain below decks while the storm raged, keeping an eye on her father while her mother elped with the ringing. Will slept for the most part, waking when he head his daughter retching into a bucket.

"Mary?" he whispered, reaching for her with his fragile hand. Mary choked on a sob once she finished vomiting, and grasped onto it when she was able to stand.

"Father, we're going to find a doctor," she insisted. "Uncle Jack says we're going to Tortuga."

Will raised his eyes, coughing roughly, the pain in his chest agonizing. "Why…" he began, and Mary sat down in the wooden chair beside the hammock.

"It's the only dry land close enough," she explained, her stomach still queasy due to the constant thrashing of the Pearl. "A healer will probably be there," she finished, and Will swallowed. The last time he'd been to Tortuga, the experience hadn't been at all pleasant. The place was full of drunks and prostitutes, many Jack had the misfortune of dealing with. Will did not want his only daughter to see any of that, ever.

"Mary…" he touched her cheek with his fingertips, convulsing in spasms for a moment, which soon led to coughing. Mary eased him into a sitting position to make the fit pass more quickly, and looked up to see her mother coming in. She looked terrible, soaked to the skin and her normally soft hair matted down.

"Mummy?" Mary asked, running to her, and throwing her arms around Elizabeth's waist. Mary got a blanket at once, draping it around her mother's shoulders.

"Will?" Elizabeth touched his forehead; his fever was higher than ever--time was running out. "Please, darling…we'll reach land soon. You must hold on…"

Will wet his chapped lips, staring into her eyes. "Tortuga?" he whispered, and Elizabeth blinked in confusion.

"I told him," Mary explained, and Will took Elizabeth's wrist.

"Don't…" he begged. "Mary is…too young…"

Elizabeth smoothed his hair away from his forehead, and placed a hand over his heart.

"I won't loose you," she sobbed. "Will, we have no choice but Tortuga. You won't make it if we sail back to Port Royal. It's the only chance we have."

Will shivered violently with chills--no matter how many blankets he covered himself ith, it was never enough.

"Love…" he managed, before closing his eyes again, exhaustion causing him to loose consciousness. Thunder crashed and lightening blinded them; the ship gave another violent jolt, which sent Mary straight back to the bucket in the corner.

"Mummy…" she whimpered, her stomach aching as she was lifted onto her hammock.

"The storm won't last long, darling," Elizabeth promised. "and the longer you sail, the more your stomach gets used to the rocking."

Nary smiled faintly as her mother rubbed her tummy gently. Eventually, Mary drifted off, her breathing steadying considerably. Elizabeth went back into the sick room, waiting for Jack to relieve her. Will did not wake again, and she was grateful to get a bit of a rest when the captain arrived.

"No change, eh?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth shook her head, starting to feel helpless.

"The storm may have thrown us off course a bit, but…"

Elizabeth gripped his shoulders. "Don't you dare," she hissed. "We will get there…we have to."

Jack blinked as she stalked away, turning back to Will's sleeping form.

In the morning, the sun peeped out from behind the thick, grey clouds, and the sea finally calmed to it's usual ripple. The crew of the Black Pearl were worn out from the hard work all night long, and sat down when they could to enjoy swigs of rum from the barrell.

Mr. Gibbs kept a look out for land, pacing back and forth when they were unsuccessful. "Hard to tell if the storm's thrown us off or not," he told Jack, once the captain was back on deck with his crew that afternoon. "Not a bloody spot of land in sight."

Jack folded his arms. "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd say I'm utterly helpless, Gibbs," he began, and his first mate raised his eyes. "The kid's not showin' any improvement. I'm tempted to bleed Will meself, since that's what doctor's do these days, but I'm pretty sure it would kill him at this point."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye," he agreed. "Though I'll admit, Captain…I never thought I'd see the day when you cared about someone this much."

Jack stared at him, before stalking to the nearest rum keg and pouring himself a cup.

It wasn't until late the following afternoon when land was spotted; the crew began to get very excited, shouting in multiple languages and running around the decks. Elizabeth and Mary came up from the hold after hearing the noise, and Mary ran to the rail of the ship to peer out.

"Be careful!" Elizabeth begged, and her daughter glanced over her shoulder.

"I am," she promised. "Is that it, Uncle Jack?" she called as they began growing closer, and he stepped up beside her, a big grin sprawling across his face.

"Aye," he replied. "That's it, then." he turned to Elizabeth and stuck out his tongue, causing her to scowl deeply.

"I want to go onto the island with you, Uncle Jack," Mary begged, gripping his sleeve and jumping up and down. Jack stared at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Eh…I don't know if your Mum or Dad would appreciate that so much," he replied, and Mary rushed to her mother, giving her the most convincing pout she could muster.

"Please can I go with Uncle Jack to see the healer?" she begged, and Elizabeth frowned.

"Mary, you're too young," she replied.

"But we might not ever come here again, ever," Mary whined. "Please? I promise I won't be any trouble!"

Mr. Gibbs chuckled at the child's eagerness, and winked at her when she turned to him.

Elizabeth was very quiet for a moment, and Jack cocked his head to one side. "Well?" he asked, and she sighed.

"All right," she replied, and Mary began cheering, immediately going to hug her mother tightly. "just don't tell your father."

"I won't," she said breathlessly, and Jack smirked.

"Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth began, her voice very serious. "If anything happens to Mary, I'll…"

Jack sighed dramatically. "Kill me, yeah," he finished. "You've already proven yourself capable of that. I'll keep an eye on the kid, don't worry."

Mary was unable to stop grinning, and waited anxiously for them to dock about a mile away from the shore. A longboat was prepared, and Mary was allowed to go in first, with Mr. Gibbs close at her heels.

"We're going to search for the healer and see if he or she'll come back to the ship," Jack told Elizabeth. "No doubt Will won't have an easy time if we bring him onto the island. Wouldn't make sense to carry him all that way if there's no one."

Elizabeth nodded, clutching her hands in front of her, and peered at her daughter, who's face was red with excitement. "Darling, please be careful," she begged. "Don't leave your Uncle Jack's side for any reason."

Mary promised she wouldn't, and waved as they were eventually lowered down into the ocean. "All right, young 'un?" Mr. Gibbs asked, as he began moving the oars, and she smiled at him.

"Yes," she insisted, fascinated by Jack as he gave orders the entire time. He was exactly the man she'd dreamed about, and the same from her mother and father's stories. She peered over the side of the rowboat, amazed at how deep the Caribbean ocean was.

"Deepest in the world," Mr. Gibbs told her.

"Wonder what's at the very bottom," she thought out loud. "I'll bet there are tons of old shipwrecks, full of treasure from ancient times! And sea creatures, and…"

"Aye that'll about do it," Gibbs laughed.

"Has anyone ever swum to the bottom?" Mary asked, and Jack looked at her.

"Not in our lifetime," he replied, and she sighed, watching as the enormous island came closer and closer. It was sometimes hard to remember Port Royal was an island, too, and certainly was much larger than Tortuga.

"D'you always have to stop the ship that far out?" she asked, realizing the Black Pearl was just a speck in the distance, and Jack ordered Gibbs to let the current take them to land.

"Yeah," he answered. "We'd pull closer if it weren't for the reefs."

"Give us a right big nasty hole," Gibbs explained, and Mary peered into the water again. When the longboat hit the land, She stood timidly, allowing the first mate to take her hand and help her out. Her legs were wobbly from being at sea for such a long time, nearly causing her to fall flat on her face. Jack was a bit stunned when she immediately grabbed his hand without hesitation, holding onto it as they began walking in the direction of the village.

It was crowded and dirty, and smelled of pipe smoke and alcohol. Mary watched as men and women brawled and flirted, or slept on the ground outside of the pubs. No one gave the three of them a second glance; well, except for a woman with flaming red hair and an enormous white and black dress. She came stalking over, her eyes ablaze, and Jack's lips stretched into a grin.

"Scarlett!" he cried, and Mary bit her lip as the woman eyed her with utmost curiosity.

"'Oo is she?" she asked in a demanding voice, and before Jack started to respond, she struck him clear across the face. Mary gasped and jumped back, watching as he stretched his aching jaw, straightening after a moment. "Been busy, eh, Jack Sparrow?" she added, and Jack swallowed.

"She ain't mine, if that's what yeh mean," he replied, and Scarlett didn't look at all convinced.

"Not resorted to kidnappin', 'ave you?" Scarlett asked, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ain't that desparate, woman," he retorted.

"Who are you, girlie?" Scarlett asked, and for a moment, Mary couldn't find her voice. The woman was so intimidating, and she was immediately understanding of why her parents didn't want her to go onto the island. "Cat got your tongue?" she replied, and Mary straightened up.

"Mary Turner," she answered after a moment, and Scarlett gave a huff.

"You remember that kid who was with me the last time I was here, I'm assuming?" Jack asked, and Scarlett raised her nose in the air.

"Maybe," she replied.

"This is his kid," Jack explained. "We're in a bit of a fix, you see. The father's sick, and we're in need of a healer. This was the closest bit of land we could think of, so we came. D'you have a healer in these parts?"

Scarlett peered very closely at him, her sharp green eyes narrowing. "Please," Mary begged, her lip trembling. "We've come a long way, and my Daddy can't die."

Scarlett looked at Gibbs, who was waiting beside Jack, and sighed heavily. "Yeah," she answered. "But she's high in the hills there, keeps to herself mostly."

"Bring us to her, then," Jack ordered, and Scarlett put her hands on her hips.

"Not for nothing I won't," she snapped, and he growled under his breath, reaching into the pocket of his vest for a small satchel of coins. Mary's eyes widened as he pulled out three gold pieces, shoving them into the woman's hand. Scarlett pocketed the coins into the folds of her skirts, and ordered them to follow her. Mary continued to hold Jack's hand as they walked through the village, unable to tear her eyes away from the strange people about.

The walk seemed to take forever, and it was mostly uphill. Mary's legs were aching terribly by the time they reached a hut on the top of one of the great hills. It was made from bamboo and large palm leaves, covered in different bowls and herbs. A light smoke billowed out from the top of the hut, giving off a perfumy scent.

Scarlett left them at that point, cackling, "Good luck, Captain Sparrow…you'll need it," as she made her way back to the village. Jack watched her leave, before turning to Gibbs, giving a shrug of his shoulders.

The three of them stood staring at the hut for several moments, unsure of how to proceed. Mary had never seen a healer of this sort before; only the physician in Port Royal who came directly to the house.

"Well?" Gibbs asked, and Jack looked at his first mate, shaking his head, and stepped forward to wrap on the door. Mary straightened up when she heard movement inside, and a very old woman with skin black as night stepped out. She grinned when she saw Jack, bearing several missing teeth.

"Ah," she said, her voice hoarse. "I never thought I'd see the day when Captain Jack Sparrow come to my door."

Jack jumped when Gibbs nudged him in the back, and he immediately removed his hat, nodding.

"Aye," he replied. "We've come because we need your assistance…"

"Daktari," she replied, her dark eyes turning to Mary. "And this little darling child…"

"She ain't mine," Jack interrupted, and Daktari narrowed her eyes at him.

"That I could have told you," she replied, and he cocked an eyebrow. "She seems perfectly healthy to me. How old are you, dearie?"

Mary tried to speak, but found no words coming out of her mouth for a second. Eventually she was able to squeak, "Seven," and Daktari nodded in understanding.

"It's not she who needs help actually, Madam," Gibbs continued. "Her Da's back on our ship, and dreadful sick with the winter fever. We were hopin eh…that you could…"

"Why is he not here with you?" Daktari asked, and Jack put his hat back on his head, tired of the formality.

"Because we weren't sure if Tortuga even had a healer…we'd have wasted our energy carrying him here. Plus, we were wondering if you could follow us back to the ship and…"

Daktari shook her head vigorously. "No," she answered. "I do not leave this hill. But, you bring the man to me, I help."

Jack and Gibbs looked at each other, and then at Mary.

"The kid's not that heavy, Jack," Gibbs replied. "Between the two of us, we'd get him here without much trouble."

"Is her mother aboard?" Daktari asked, and Jack looked at her.

"Yeah," he answered, and she nodded again.

"I must see her, too," she answered, and Jack started to protest, but Mary gripped his arm anxiously.

"Please, Uncle Jack," she begged, and he frowned. "Mama will come if she's asked."

It was finally agreed upon that they would go back and fetch Will and Elizabeth; Jack paid Daktari a few more coins for her trouble, and bent down so he was eye level with Mary.

"I think you should stay here until we get back," he began in a quiet voice, and Mary opened her mouth and closed it. She knew if she didn't return to the ship, her mother would be furious with Jack, and dreadfully worried about her. "It wouldn't make sense for you to walk all the way to the ship when we're just coming to the same place again. Eh?"

Daktari promised she would look after the child, and Jack nodded his thanks.

"We'll not be long," he replied, and ordered Gibbs to follow him. Mary stood watching as the two pirates turned a bend and disappeared, before glancing slowly over her shoulder at the old woman. Daktari was gazing off into space, and after a moment, turned back to face her.

"Child, do not be afraid," she encouraged. "I will not harm you, I promise. Come in, and have a cup of tea while we wait, mmmm?" she opened the door to the hut, and Mary stepped in. She was so used to everything having its place at home, and to see all of the supplies in dissaray was a bit overwhelming. There were bundles of herbs drying from the ceiling, a small fire burning in the kitchen with a large cast iron pot hanging over it. Mary sat down on one of the stools at the table, and was given an old tin mug filled with a bittersweet liquid.

"Thank you," she whispered, and Daktari began gathering different herbs, setting them on the table.

"Do you know much about plants, my dear?" Daktari asked, and Mary nodded, sipping from her drink.

"I have a little garden at home," she replied. "and my Mama has all sorts of herbs and things."

Daktari nodded with approval. "How long has your father been ill?" she asked, and Mary thought for a moment; it felt like a lifetime, to be perfectly honest.

"Since a few nights ago," she answered. "Well, more like a week."

"Mmm." Daktari pursed her lips. "And has he improved at all?"

Mary shook her head, tears filling her dark eyes, and she lowered her head. "Mama and Uncle Jack think he's going to die," she whispered, and Daktari sat down beside her, placing a weathered hand on her shoulder.

"There there, my dear girl," she soothed. "There is always hope. I take it you are very close to your father?"

Mary nodded. "I love him so very much," she whispered. "He always plays with me and reads me stories when he isn't working. I even watch him in the blacksmith shop sometimes."

Daktari smiled. "Ah, that is a wonderful gift," she agreed. "I am sure he is very proud of you. You have quite a bit of vigor as they say, for a child your age. I have no doubts that you will accomplish great things when you get older…I see the sea in your future."

Mary gasped. "You mean I'll become a lady pirate?" she asked, beaming, and Daktari laughed heartily.

"Perhaps," she replied. "But no doubt you have the sea in your blood."

Mary sighed happily as she sipped from her mug, longing for the Black Pearl docked a few miles off shore.

"Jack Sparrow, you mean to tell me you left my daughter alone with a strange woman in the hills of Tortuga?" Elizabeth spat when Jack and Mr. Gibbs climbed back onto the ship. Jack held up his hands in protest, stepping away from her.

"Hear me out," he insisted, and she clenched her fists at her sides. "It was in the girl's best interest not to wear herself out on multiple hikes back and forth. Daktari is perfectly reliable…"

Elizabeth gave a huff. "You've only known her for ten minutes at the most!" she cried. "How is that enough time to get to know anyone?"

Mr. Gibbs stepped forward. "Elizabeth, I assure you Miss Mary is being well looked after. I know a good soul when I see one. Daktari wants you there while she tends to young William."

Elizabeth's expression changed from anger to curiosity. "Why?" she asked, and Jack sighed heavily.

"She didn't say," he admitted, and Elizabeth folded her arms. "Are yeh comin?"

She nodded. "I have to, because I'm worried about my daughter being with some stranger." she pushed past Jack to go down to the cabin where Will continued to lay, his breathing very labored.

"Darling, we've found help," she began, touching his cheek, and his eyes fluttered open halfway.

"Help?" he asked, his voice hoarse, and she nodded.

"There's a healer on Tortuga, and we're bringing you to her."

Will groaned at the very thought of moving from the hammock, but turned his head when he heard Jack's voice as the pirate captain came down the steps. It was a very difficult process, lifting Will out of bed; the younger pirate clung to Jack, while Elizabeth walked very close behind.

"How far?" Will asked, and Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"About three miles from the shore," he explained, and she sucked in her breath.

"You expect to carry him that far?" she asked, and Jack turned to her.

"For once in your life, woman, can you trust me just a little?" he asked, and she paused in her step, frowning. She knew better than to continue the argument, and watched as a stretcher was created for her husband. The crew helped as much as they could, watching with saddened expressions on their faces. Anamaria gave Elizabeth an encouraging nod, and soon the stretcher was lowered onto the longboat.

Elizabeth held Will's hand while they sailed from the ship to the island; he was delirious with fever, and surely the heat and humidity were not helping. She began to sing an old sea song she learned long ago, stroking his hair at the same time: "Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high… heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die…"

Will's eyes closed after a few moments, and Jack eyed her with amusement. They eventually hit the land with a soft bump, and Jack ordered Mr. Gibbs to help him with the stretcher. Will let out another moan as he was moved, and Elizabeth closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Shall we?" Jack asked, and they proceeded on their way up the mountain.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was an even longer treck than before to Daktari's hut, due to the fact that Will had to be carried. He was barely conscious; his breathing was so shallow. Elizabeth kept up as best as she could with the men, trying to stay alongside her husband, who would let out a moan at any sudden movement.

When they arrived at last, Mary came running towards them, leaping into her mother's arms. Elizabeth kissed Mary all over her cheeks and forehead, asking if she were all right.

"Oh yes," Mary replied, smiling. "I had tea and biscuits…and I got to help make the medicine for Papa!" Mary looked at her father, who was deathly pale and sweaty; he barely looked at all like the man she knew and adored.

Daktari ordered them ot bring him into the hut at once, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Will was wheezing desparately; it was utter agony to take a breath of any sort.

"What do you need us to do?" Elizabeth asked, and Daktari looked at her.

"You are her mother?" she asked, and Elizabeth nodded her head.

"I'm Elizabeth Turner, yes," she replied, and Daktari immediately began to wash Will's body down with a cool, wet cloth. He hissed from the sudden icy cold against his burning skin, gritting his teeth.

"You were wise to bring him here quickly," the healer spoke. "He is doing very poorly in deed. His breath is very shallow." she placed the palm of her hand an inch or so above Will's lips, muttering to herself in a language unbeknownst to them.

"It isn't appropriate for my daughter to see this," Elizabeth explained, as Will began to cough, and watched Mary's distressed expression.

"He needs the strength of you both," Daktari explained, and Mary stepped closer to her father, taking his wrist. When Will managed to stop coughing, he looked at her, his eyes hazy.

"I need you, Papa," she whispered. "You promised we'd go and hunt for pirate treasure. Don't you remember?"

Elizabeth's heart broke at the scene before her. _If Will passed, Mary would just fall apart, _she thought, for father and daughter were in deed inseparable. _My soul is intwined with his as well…I would be nothing without him. _

"Mary, fetch the bowl over there, will you, precious?" Daktari asked, and the little girl hurried to get it, peering at the dark paste inside. Elizabeth stood with her hands clasped in front of her, fiddling with the wedding band on her finger.

Jack, meanwhile, sat outside on one of the boulders with Mr. Gibbs, staring straight ahead at the valley below. Listening to Will's continuous coughing was making him very anxious; he was desparate to see what was going on in the hut.

"I'm his bloody family too, even if not by blood," Jack hissed at last, standing, and stormed into the small structure. Daktari was smoothing the paste onto the younger pirates' bare chest, which had a spicy mint scent to it.

"Jack," Elizabeth whispered when she caught sight of him, and he looked at her seriously. "It's not…" she closed her eyes, and reached down to take his hand, feeling faint. Will was sucking in air at this point, his face covered in sweat, and Mary closed her eyes when Daktari began to pound his back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack shouted at last, and the healer looked up, staring at him.

"I did not tell you to come in, Captain Sparrow," she said firmly, and he glared.

"No one orders me about," he snapped. "I'm just as much of this kid's family as either of them."

Elizabeth swallowed past a lump in her throat. Daktari looked ready to retort, but thought better of it, and continued with her work. "Do not second guess me," she warned, and continued to pound. Will hacked from the force of her fists, at one point, coughing up a stream of blood mixed with mucus lodged deep in his chest. Mary screamed at the sight, immediately running to her mother, and Jack encouraged her to go outside with Mr. Gibbs until it was over.

"I h-have to stay," Mary whispered, choking on sobs. "S-she told me…"

Will suddenly let out a shuddering gasp, his eyes closing, and soon after he collapsed onto the stretcher. His body jerked once, and silence filled the air. Jack's eyes widened as Daktari reached for his wrist, feeling it carefully.

"No…" the pirate Captain breathed, storming towards the still figure of his best friend's son. "No! Don't do this, Will, don't you dare do this! Not when we've come this bloody far!" he got down on his knees and began shaking Will's limp figure roughly, pounding his chest. "Breathe! Breathe, kid!"

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She felt Mary clutch her skirts, hearing her daughter's sobs; her husband was dead. Daktari came to both of them, sorrow deep in her eyes, and the healer touched Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I did what I could," she said. "I am very sorry."

Elizabeth nodded, unable to speak, watching as Jack continued raving and ranting and shaking Will's lifeless body.

"Jack…" she choked, just as Mr. Gibbs peered into the hut, his eyes widening at the scene before him. "Please, Jack…let him go," she begged, and Jack peered up, cradling Will's head in his arms. Clearly the Captain had gone mad with shock and horror, refusing to let go of the one true friend he had.

Elizabeth felt Mr. Gibbs pull her into a comforting hug, encouraging her to step outside into the fresh air. Just as she was about to do so, she heard a loud gasp of air, followed by a cough or two. She turned her head to see Will's eyes opening, her mouth hanging open.

"Papa!" Mary sobbed, and Jack, still holding Will's once still body, stared stupidly.

Elizabeth broke away from Mr. Gibbs at once, watching as Jack let go of her husband, standing very slowly.

"Darling," Elizabeth choked, stroking his face with her palm, and he gazed up into her eyes.

"Eliza…Eliz-beth," he choked, and Jack turned to face his first mate, looking as he had after Elizabeth whacked him over the head with her bed warmer.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, and within seconds, Jack collapsed to the dirt in a dead faint.

Daktari stood watching as Elizabeth held Will close, and allowed Mary to go to him, smiling faintly.

"A miracle," Elizabeth sobbed, pressing her lips against Will's forehead.

"What ha--" Will began, coughing again, and still feeling incredibly dizzy.

"You went away for a little while," Elizabeth replied, just as Mary gripped her father's arm, causing him to turn to her. "But you've come back."

"Drink this," Daktari encouraged, kneeling down so she was eye level with her patient, and Will looked at the healer, a bit confused. He allowed her to place the rim of the tin mug against his lips, and sipped carefully from the liquid inside. It tasted very bitter, and he nearly choked on it, but managed to swallow a couple of mouthfulls.

Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder as Mr. Gibbs began fanning Jack's face with his hat, calling the Captain's name.

"Where'm I?" Will asked, once he'd finished part of the drink, and Daktari chuckled.

"I am the healer of Tortuga," she explained. "You were brought to my hut in a very bad state. But I believe you are out of danger now." she turned to Mary, who embraced her father, burrying her small face against his chest. Elizabeth allowed Will to hug their child back, and embraced them both, resting her lips against his shoulder.

"Thank God, Will," Elizabeth breathed, pressing her lips against his.

"I'm sorry," he replied, and she took his face in her hands, not pleased that he still had a fever.

"Don't," she warned, and he lowered his head.

"There is much healing to be done," Daktari continued, and looked at Elizabeth. "I would recommend returning home as soon as it is possible."

She nodded. "Thank you," she gasped. "You saved my husband's life."

Mary gave a great sniff, just as Jack shot up, demanding to know where the rum had gone. She jumped with surprise, and the three stared as Mr. Gibbs kept a steady hand behind the scruffy pirate's back, watching as he blinked stupidly in the dim light.

"Bloody 'el am I doin' on the floor?" Jack asked, struggling to his feet, and let out a soft, "Whoa…" when he stumbled a little.

Will suddenly let out a rough sneeze, "HetCHUUUUH!", which caused Jack to turn to him.

"Jack…" Will breathed, and the Captain glanced at his first mate, raising an eyebrow.

"The kid's doin' better, Captain," Gibbs explained. "We had a bit of a fright with 'im, and you kind of fainted on us after he woke up."

Will continued leaning against Elizabeth, still feeling weak and exhausted from the previous events. He listened patiently as Mary told him her adventures in Tortuga with Uncle Jack, how he'd taken her to the island on the long boat, and how they met a woman named Scarlett who took them to Daktari's hut.

"I guess she didn't like Uncle Jack much," Mary continued, barely stopping to take a breath, and Will exchanged smiles with Elizabeth. "'cause she slapped him."

Will kissed Mary's forehead, touching her cheek with his hand. "You have made me so proud, my little one," he whispered, and she beamed.

"Daktari says I might be a lady pirate when I grow up!" she added, and Daktari laughed, as Will glanced at her with amusement.

"Did not say exactly that, little miss," she replied. "but yeah…I said I see the ocean in your future."

Will smiled at his daughter, and watched as Jack crossed the room once he gathered his wits about him, and peered very close at the younger man. "Don't you ever do that to me again, understand?" he asked, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "And as for you," he continued, pointing at Mary, who bit her lip nervously. "You'll never be a real pirate lass without the proper attire." he untied the scarf around his head, and put it around hers. "would give you me hat, but I'm a bit attached to it," he admitted, and Mary gasped with delight, standing so her parents could get a better look at her.

"Let me see your mean face," Jack encouraged, and Mary gritted her teeth, squinting her eyes. "Oh yeh'll do just fine."

Mary immediately embraced him, just as Will let out another cough, placing a hand against his forehead.

"I think it's time for us to get back to the Pearl, Jack," Elizabeth announced. "Will's been through quite an ordeal, and we must return to Port Royal as soon as possible."

Mary pouted at the idea of going home again and leaving her Uncle Jack, but she didn't say a word as her father's eyes drooped with exhaustion.

"Take the rest of this with you," Daktari told Elizabeth, handing her the rest of the paste. "He still has a bit more to cough up, but the worst of it is out of his lungs. And mind you, even after the fever breaks, his heart will not be quite the same."

Elizabeth nodded as her husband was settled onto the stretcher as before, unable to walk just yet. Jack stood facing the healer, and the two of them stared at each other for a good while.

"I eh…I guess thanks are in order," he began uncomfortably, holding out his arm, and she smirked, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Aye it is my duty, Captain Sparrow," she replied, and he nodded, before bending down to help Mr. Gibbs lift the wooden board. Mary held onto her mother's hand as they said goodbye to Daktari, who held up a weathered hand in a small wave.

The Caribbean sunlight warmed Elizabeth's face at once, giving her a feeling of truly being alive. Her husband was going to be well at last, after nearly a week of suffering. _It is still not quite over yet, _she thought, remembering the fever.

When they finally reached the Black Pearl, the sun was just beginning to set. Anamaria stood at the rail waiting for them, and gasped when she saw the longboat approaching with all four of them inside.

"We were beginning to worry!" she called, and Jack looked up at her, ordering the pully's to be made ready for them. "How is he?" she asked, once they were on the deck, and knelt down to feel Will's forehead.

"He's going to be all right," Elizabeth explained. "but he's going to need a lot of rest."

Anamaria nodded in understanding as Will's eyes opened slowly, and he smiled at her. "Welcome back, Mr. Turner," she said, taking his hand, and he nodded weakly.

"Thank you," he whispered, and she smiled back.

"I didn't do anything," she chuckled, and he glanced at Mary, who was being taught the proper way of saying, "ARGHHHHHH!" by Mr. Gibbs.

"For taking such good care of my daughter," he replied, and Anamaria nodded.

"Aye," she said. "You're welcome. She's a pleasure."

Jack gave Elizabeth a hand bringing Will back to the sick room, where he was put into a fresh nightshirt, and given a fresh blanket. "Might I have a moment alone with him?" Jack asked, once Will was comfortably tucked in, and she nodded.

"Of course," she replied, and after kissing Will reassuringly, she headed upstairs to join her daughter on deck. While she was gone, Jack sat down beside the younger pirate, watching as Will shifted positions.

"Yeh nearly died today," Jack began in a quiet voice, and Will watched him curiously. "An'…seein' you like that…it tore me up, mate."

Will wet his lips, swallowing past his dry throat. "I may have done a few crazy things in me time, but I do care about you, kid."

Will smiled. "Thank you for taking us onto the Pearl, Jack," he replied, and the Captain chuckled.

"Was probably stupid of me to even suggest it in yer state," he admitted. "yer better off in your own bed at home."

Will coughed lightly. "My…my daughter has wanted to come on board for years," he continued. "you've made her dreams come true, Jack."

Jack smirked. "I think you did, Mr. Turner," he replied. "I wouldn' have taken you at all had you not gave me the okay."

Will closed his eyes, exhausted again, and Jack lowered his head. "I'll let you sleep then," he insisted, knowing this wasn't the best time to bring up the secret he'd been keeping all of these years. He stood watching as Will turned his head towards the window, the sunlight causing his skin to glow.

Jack made his way back on deck where Mary was standing with her mother at the rail, pointing at a couple of stray seaguls flying overhead. Elizabeth turned when he cleared his throat, and raised her eyes curiously. Jack shook his head, and she wet her lips, leaning her back against the rail.

"He fell asleep on me," Jack chuckled.

"Mummy?" Mary asked, causing Elizabeth to look down at her.

"Yes, darling?" she asked, and Mary bit her lip.

"Do we have to go back to Port Royal?" she asked. "I mean…Papa's been feeling lots better since we've been on the ship, and…" she raised her eyes.

"My Mary love," Elizabeth chuckled, bending down to kiss the top of Mary's head. "Papa needs to be in his own bed in our own home. I know you're enjoying your time on the Pearl, but…you're too young to be at sea for very long."

Mary pouted. "But I like it," she whimpered. "and you s-said if I sailed long enough, I'd get used to it."

Elizabeth glanced at Jack. "I did," she admitted. "but when you're older."

"Listen," Jack began, and Mary looked at him curiously. "When your Dad wakes up and feels better in the morning, we'll talk about your future, eh? Maybe when you're seventeen, and your parents aren't planning on marrying you off, I'll come and take you away with me."

Mary gasped. "Really?" she asked, and Elizabeth smirked.

"That's a big promise to keep, Jack," she chuckled, and he looked at her.

"One I'm willin' to," he answered, and Mary beamed. "But we have to get the okay from William first."

Mary began jumping up and down. "He'll say yes," she replied, and Elizabeth eyed Jack with amusement.

"We'll see," he chuckled. "Now, little miss…how's about we have a bit o' supper, and then put yeh down below for bed? You're probably worn out."

Mary pouted again; the thought of having to go to bed so early was devastating, but she had to admit, her legs were sore from all of the climbing. Elizabeth followed them both to have whatever dried meat and bread were in the storage barrels, and sat at the table in the dining room to eat.

"Is this where you had dinner with Captain Barbossa?" Mary asked curiously, gazing around at the grim room, and Elizabeth looked at her.

"Yes," she replied, just as Jack offered Mary a tin mug.

"Try a bit o' this," he said, and Elizabeth gave him a warning look. "Ah, c'mon…it won't do her no harm to just sip it."

"She's seven years old, Jack," Elizabeth scowled.

"What is it?" Mary asked, and Jack cleared his throat.

"Rum o'course," he replied, and she looked at her mother, who sighed.

"One sip and that is it," she agreed, and Jack nodded to Mary, who very carefully sipped from the mug. She gasped in surprise when the liquid burned a little down her throat, and she immediately handed it to Jack, accepting a mug of water afterwards.

"Ewwwww!" she cried.

"She does need to get older for this," Jack admitted, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him, relieved her daughter didn't like the vile drink.

After supper, Elizabeth brought Mary down to her own cabin, and helped her into a nightgown before easing her onto the hammock.

"Mama?" Mary asked once she was comfortable, and Elizabeth smoothed her curls away from her face.

"Yes dearest?" Elizabeth took the child's small hand in her own.

"D'you…" Mary yawned. "D'you think Papa'll let me sail away with Uncle Jack?" she tried to keep her eyes open, but it was very difficult.

"Sweetheart, your father wants you to be happy," Elizabeth replied. "that is what the both of us want. If you wish to be at sea with Jack when you reach seventeen, we will make sure that happens."

Mary smiled. "K." she gave another yawn and closed her eyes, allowing her small body to relax. Elizabeth planted a kiss on her child's cheek, standing up very carefully to blow out the candle. She peeped into her husband's room next, watching as he slept on as well, an arm draped over his chest. She went over to stand beside him, easing his arm under the blankets, and he moved slightly at her touch.

"I love you my darling," she whispered into his ear, pleased when a small smile crept over his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The night seemed to drag on forever; Will still struggled through his illness, coughing up whatever fluid was left in his lungs. Elizabeth sat by his side the entire time, changing compresses whenever they would dry out, and fell asleep in her chair by at least midnight.

When morning finally broke over the Caribbean, the sunlight danced over Will's face, causing him to open his eyes slowly. He was stunned when his breathing came much easier, and he raised his head off of the pillow, peering around the dim cabin. He smiled when he glanced at Elizabeth, who had the side of her head resting in her palm, sleeping soundly. On her lap sat a bowl of water, which was nearly empty.

He took a deep breath after a moment, struggling to sit, and blinked wearily. He felt much better than he had all week, and wanted desparately to stretch his legs. He slipped off of the hammock, tiptoeing past Elizabeth, not wanting to wake her. He checked on Mary, who was asleep in her own hammock, before heading up onto the deck. His legs felt like rubber, and he knew that was because he'd been in bed for quite some time.

Very carefully, Will pushed the hatch open, stepping outside into the cool morning breeze. Anamaria was the first to catch sight of him, and he begged her not to raise alarm, for he wanted to surprise Jack when he found the Captain. "Oh thank God you're all right," she breathed, throwing her arms around him, and Will laughed, patting her back. "You gave us all a right start there, Mr. Turner, I hope you realize!"

Will blushed, hating to think he worried them so much. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Do you know where Jack is?"

She nodded, pointing in the direction of the wheel, and he thanked her, heading that way. Sure enough, Jack was steering, his eyes focused on the horizon ahead.  
"Jack?" Will spoke after a few moments of silence, and Jack whirled around, clutching a hand to his chest with alarm. The two men stood staring at each other, and the Captain narrowed his eyes.

"What're you doing out of bed?" he asked, and Will sat down on one of the nearby benches, which had been repainted since the last time he'd been on the Pearl. In fact, most of the ship was re-done, which gave it a less…evil appearance.

"You've done a lot with the ship," Will said quietly, folding his arms agains the chill, and Jack cocked his head to one side.

"Don't dodge the question," Jack retorted, and Will gave a snort.

"I'm feeling much better," he admitted. "What exactly happened to me? Anything before this morning is kind of hazy in my mind." he cleared his throat, his head still a bit congested, and Jack blew out his breath just as Mr. Gibbs came to check on things.

"Good to see yeh awake and alert again, Mr. Turner," he announced, and Will thanked him with a nod. "Want me to take over, Cap'n?" he added, and Jack nodded, letting Gibbs take the wheel. He then encouraged Will to take a walk with him, so they could have a bit of privacy. The rest of the crew greeted Will with waves and shouts, and a few patted him on the back if they were close enough.

"That's enough, mates," Jack warned, and the two of them sat down by the side rail. "You were doin' badly there the last couple o'days," he began, " so we took you to a healer in Tortuga…it was the closest land we could reach, mate," he added, when Will started to interrupt, and the younger man shut his mouth at once. "Anyways--the healer was trying to get you to cough up whatever was in yer lungs, and you kind of suffocated a little, I guess. You left us for a minute or two, and then you came back by sheer luck."

Will stared. "Oh," he replied, looking down at the deck, and Jack wet his lips.

"Seein' you laying there not movin…scared the hell out of me," Jack continued. "I've done a lot of things in my life that owe me a hanging, and if letting you die was one of them, I'd have hung meself." he looked away for a moment, and Will frowned.

"Jack…" he began, just as Elizabeth came flying up from the hatch, her eyes wild with fear. She was relieved when she saw Will and Jack sitting together, and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Will!" she breathed, and he stood slowly, allowing her to come and embrace him. She burried her face against his chest, and he gripped the fabric of her dress, resting his cheek against the top of her head. She couldn't even speak she was so relieved, and when she pulled her head up, all she could do was kiss him passionately. Jack stood and cleared his throat, causing both of them to turn to him.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, and she raised an eyebrow. "Can you give us some time alone, eh?"

She looked at Will, who kissed her forehead, and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, love," he apologized, and she suddenly understood what was going on. "Is Mary awake?" he asked, and she shook her head, touching his rough cheek with her fingertips.

"Not yet," she replied. "I'm going to get her up now, though." she apologized for interrupting, and headed back down below decks. When she was gone, Jack encouraged Will to sit down again, not wanting him to over exert himself too much.

"Will, I er…there's something I want to tell you, and it's long overdue. Not even sure what it's worth, but I figure I owe you this much."

Will sniffed and nodded in understanding watching as a couple of seagules flew overhead.

"Oh boy," Jack continued, turning away away again, and tried to come up with the best strategy for breaking the secret to him. "You er…you remember how I told you I knew your father real well?" he asked, and Will nodded, unsure of where this was going. "Yeah, uh…well, the day he was told to walk the plank, he asked me to make a promise to him. He wanted me to look after you, and treat you like you were me own kid."

Silence filled the air, and Jack smacked his forehead. "Your wife called me your godfather, which I guess that's the best wording for it."

Will continued to stare at Jack, unsure of how to respond. Was he hearing what he thought he did?

"Say something," Jack begged, and Will opened his mouth and closed it, unable to produce sound.

"I don't know what to say," he admitted. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Jack smirked. "I don't think that would have gone over very well," he admitted. "Besides, we weren't on the best terms at the time. I didn't even know you lived in Port Royal when I came there the first time. Wasn't like I came there lookin', and then when we met up in the blacksmith shop, I thought you looked familiar, but you certainly weren't much of a help in figuring it out."

Will gripped the edge of the bench, dizziness coming over him for a second. _"You seem somewhat familiar; have I threatened you before?" _he could hear Jack's voice in his head at their first meeting.

"Does Elizabeth know?" he asked, and Jack nodded.

"Yeah…she cornered me about it a few days ago," he replied, and Will had to smile to himself, amused that his wife had convinced the pirate to tell him something that was probably torture to even think about.

"Ah." Will smirked. "Well, er…I guess…I don't know, Jack, it's not like I can say thank you?" he added, and Jack threw up his arms.

"All right, listen," Jack continued, "In the end, I saved you and your bonnie lass, didn' I? You got married, and had a kid."

Will was about to respond just as there was a shout of, "PAPA!" he turned to see Mary running towards him, and he stood to lift the little girl into his arms, forgetting just how adorable she really was. Elizabeth came up behind her, watching as her husband spun their daughter around, making her squeal and giggle with delight.

"How is my little pirate lass?" Will asked, setting her down again, and she grinned. Her hair was once again back in her braid, and she had on the bandanna Jack had given her while they were in Daktari's hut.

"Good," she replied. "Mama says you're all better!"

Will laughed. "Not quite all better," he admitted, "but I'm going to be fine, love. Is that what Uncle Jack gave you?" he pointed to the top of her head.

She nodded. "Yep! He said he's going to take me away with him when I'm seventeen, if you say it's all right!"

Will turned to Jack, who merely grinned innocently, and Elizabeth gave her daughter a warning look.  
"Is that so?" Will cocked his head to one side.

"As I said, it's up to you of course," Jack insisted, and Elizabeth folded her arms.

"Mary, you're not going to be seventeen for a long time," Will began, and she looked at him with wide eyes. "But, if that is what you'll want to do when you're that age, then of course I'll allow you to go."

She beamed, throwing her arms around him. "Just don't harp on it," he warned. "I want you to enjoy your childhood. I don't want my little girl to grow up too fast."  
Mary giggled, kissing him on the cheek, and promised she wouldn't. Will stood after he touched her cheek, and then paused to sneeze twice. "HEtCHUUUH! ESHHH!"

Elizabeth shook her head, offering a fresh handkerchief. "Darling, you should really be in bed still," she told him, and Will looked at her, after blowing his nose. "You've only just recovered, and I don't want you to relapse."

Mary rushed over to Jack, tugging on his hand. "Can I steer the ship?" she asked, and he looked down at her, amused.

"Mmmm, I don't know," he began, and glanced at her parents, who were looking at each other lovingly, as they had many times before. Will took Elizabeth into his arms again, slipping one around her waist, and brushing a few stray locks of hair away from her lips. "William?" Jack interrupted, and Will turned to him. "Mary wants to steer, if that's all right with you, mate."

Will glanced at Elizabeth, who shrugged her shoulders, content to cuddle with her husband. "That would be fine," he replied, and Mary cheered, begging her mother to let her father watch for a few minutes.

"I'm not sure, love," Elizabeth replied. "Papa's very tired, and…"

"I'll be all right for a few more minutes, Elizabeth," he insisted, and she frowned, feeling him kiss her forehead again. She nodded at last, letting him lean on her as they made their way to the wheel. Mary was so exicted she couldn't stop bouncing, and Jack took the wheel back from Gibbs.

"Guess what!" Mary told the first mate of the Black Pearl, who raised his eyebrows. "Uncle Jack's letting me steer the ship, Mr. Gibbs! I get to be a real pirate!"

He laughed heartily, and winked at Will. "Aye, that be true," he replied. "An' a very respectable pirate at that."

Will chuckled warmly, watching as a couple of the crew members piled a box or two so Mary could reach the wheel, and Jack stood directly behind her so she would be safe. He thought for a moment, and then removed his tri-cornered hat, placing it on her head, but had to tip it so it wouldn't cover her eyes. Mary gasped and looked at him, grinning with delight shortly afterwards.

"Just for now," he explained, and she gripped the wheel, ready for instructions. Jack told her to keep an eye on the thin line of the horizon, and to turn the wheel very slowly each direction. Mary was practically breathless with excitement as she continued to do the steering, and kept glancing back at her father to make sure he was watching her.

"You're doing just fine," Will promised, closing his eyes, for he suddenly felt very tired again. Elizabeth frowned and felt his forehead, relieved he wasn't feverish any longer. "Will," she began, "I think it's time to go back downstairs and into bed."

He nodded, massaging his forehead, and allowed her to help him stand. "Mary?" Will called, and she turned to him again, allowing Jack to take the Black Pearl from her for the time being. She returned his hat to him, and he thanked her with a chuckle, placing it back on his own head.

"Papa?" she asked, and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to head below and lay down a bit," he told her. "You are doing a fine job, my little one."  
Mary grinned, hugging him tight, and looked at her mother. "Can I still stay up here with Uncle Jack?" she asked, and Elizabeth glanced at the scruffy captain, who was once again peering out at the ocean.

"As long as you don't bother him too much, of course," she replied, and brought Will down below decks. When they were at the bottom of the steps, the two of them stood facing each other, and Will placed his hands on her arms. "What would I have done without you?" she asked in a very quiet voice, and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Jack told me what happened, Elizabeth," Will replied. "I'm so sorry, love."

She frowned deeply. "Don't apologize, Will," she begged. "You were ill, you couldn't help it." she touched his chest. "But let's get you to bed; we have a few days yet before we return to Port Royal." She helped him to his room, and eased him onto the hammock, tucking him in with one of the fresh quilts. "You're going to have to take it very slowly when we're home," she continued, once she was sitting beside him. "The healer said your heart has weakened from the fever."

Will swallowed; the work he did in Port Royal was very physical, and he often spent hours at the blacksmith shop. "Don't worry," he promised. "I'll be all right." he touched her cheek, smiling weakly, before closing his eyes.

The last couple of nights aboard the Black Pearl were uneventful; Will slept as much as possible, and ate what he could to regain his strength. Jack had a bit of a party on the deck the night before they were to go ashore, and had Mr. Cotton and Anamaria playing the fiddle and the flute.

Everyone laughed as Captain Sparrow danced with young Mary Turner, and Will sat with Elizabeth perched on his knee, clapping to the beat of the bouncy music. It was clear they would do well together sailing one day, but it hurt both Will and Elizabeth to think of possibly loosing her forever.

"At least if she married she'd still be close by," Elizabeth told her husband once another jig ended, and Mary began to dance with Mr. Gibbs to the next one.

"But if that's not where she wants to be, I would not want to force her to do so," Will admitted, patting his wife's hand. "We should not think about this now. She is still with us for a good while."

Elizabeth nodded, leaning back against his shoulder, and smiled as a couple of the other crew members joined in the party. Rum was poured and passed all around, though Will was still too sick to have any just yet. He never truly drank anyway, which was a great relief.

"Let's have a toast," Jack announced, standing on top of the rum keg, and everyone looked at him. "To the health of our young William Turner, and the official naming of Mary Turner as crew of the Black Pearl."

Everyone burst into applause and cheering, and Mary was grinning so widely, it hurt. "Here, here!" Gibbs called.

"Now we'll have to wait ten years before we can have her," Jack continued, "but I want you to know, a place on the ship is always open for ya."

Mary smiled again, and Will glanced at his wife, who chuckled. When night fell, Will stood at the rail with his daughter, spending some time alone with her. She was fascinated by how the stars above made patterns in the water below, and asked him what he thought was at the bottom of the sea.

"I've never thought about it," Will admitted. "I'm sure old shipwrecks full of your treasure." he winked, and she giggled. "Papa?" she asked, and he raised an eyebrow, smiling. "When Uncle Jack comes to take me away, can you come, too? I don't know if I'd want to go away and leave you and Mama."

Will planted a kiss on her forehead, brushing a few stubborn curls away from her face. "Of course, my dear," he replied. "I did make a promise."  
Mary beamed, and hugged him again.

When they arrived in Port Royal the following morning, Gibbs and Cotton helped Mary and Elizabeth carry their heavy suitcases onto the deck, so they were ready when the ship docked.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Jack," Mary breathed as they came to a stop, and she realized just how much she truly had missed home. An overwhelming sense of peace filled up inside of her, and she couldn't wait to see their two story house in the village. "You won't forget to come back for me, will you?"

Jack laughed, patting her on the head. "Of course not, girl," he replied.

"Can Mummy and Papa come when I go with you?" she asked, just as Elizabeth and Will approached, looking weary.

"Aye," Jack said. "If they wish it."

Mary smiled. "I'm gonna miss you, Uncle Jack." Mary embraced the pirate, closing her eyes and fighting the urge to cry. He hugged her tightly, and gave Will and Elizabeth smirks.

"I'll miss you too, button," he agreed. Once he let go of her, he went to her parents, offering a hand to Will. "Take care, mate," he said. "Try not to overdo it."

Will eventually hugged Jack as well, and Elizabeth smiled, knowing Jack had told him the secret at last. When it was time to go, Will lifted Mary into his arms, and the three of them began waving at the pirates on board, disembarking the ship as quickly and smoothly as possible. Once on land, Will set his daughter down, and she took his hand, watching as Jack began shouting orders to cut the ropes and steer her out, and she sighed sadly.

They turned to head home once the ship was out of sight, and Mary looked up at her parents, smiling to herself as she began to sing: _"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me…_"

The family turned the bend, following the familiar road home, leaving the sea behind them. _For now, _Mary thought, glancing over her shoulder, and knew the ten years wouldn't be very long at all.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

_10 years later_

_A young woman sat on one of the lonely beaches connected to Port Royal, gazing out at the ocean. She was tall and slender, with dark hair pulled back into a single braid, and dark eyes focused on the horizon. She wore a pale gown and tan flats; her slender fingers held onto an old bandanna with a few silver charms dangling from the top. _

_She was Mary Turner, the now seventeen year old daughter of Will and Elizabeth, who turned out to be quite a beauty in their opinion. Even though many men on the island attempted to court her over the past few years, she remembered a promise long ago, one she was refused to break. _

_In deed, when a ship with black sails began to make its way towards the harbor at dusk, Mary stood, shielding her eyes with her hand. Was she hallucinating? With a cry of recognition a moment later, she hitched her skirts and bolted back towards the town, towards the two story house with the green shutters and bright red door. Her mother sat alone in the living room, knitting a blanket, and looked up when the door flung open. _

"_He's come, oh he's come," Mary breathed, clutching her chest, heaving hard from having run so fast. Elizabeth's own dark eyes narrowed; she appeared much older than she truly was, after a tragedy occurred the previous year. "Jack Sparrow!" Mary added, grabbing her mother's hand. "Come, we must meet him."_

_Elizabeth smiled at last, setting her work aside, and stood to touch her daughter's rosy cheek. _

"_Darling, I believe you should go and meet him alone," she replied. "I do not want to be a factor in your decision."_

_Mary wet her lips, glancing over her shoulder towards the door. "Mother, did not father make you promise to come with me if Uncle Jack returned?" she asked, and Elizabeth drew in her breath, unsure of how to respond. "It is what he would have wanted."_

_Elizabeth lowered her head, glancing around their comfortable home. "I belive you're right, love," she replied after a moment of silence, and Mary encouraged her to come to the beach. _  
_When they arrived, Jack was waiting for them at the line separating the ocean from the sand, dressed in his usual array of clothing and accessories. He appeared to not have aged at all since she last saw him, when she was seven years old. _

"_I knew you'd be here," he laughed, stretching out a hand awkwardly. "Though we're down one, are we?"_

_Mary bit her lip. "Father died last winter," she whispered, and Jack's eyes saddened. _

"_He did…" his voice was quiet, and Mary felt her throat choking up with tears. _

"_He was very sick," she explained. "He was never quite the same after we sailed on the Pearl. He tried, but he…" she let her hands drop to her sides, and Jack touched her shoulder, looking at Elizabeth. _

"_How are you?" he asked gruffly, and she managed a faint smile in return. _

"_I am trying to live as I did before," she admitted, "though it is not the same. It never wil be."_

_Jack nodded in understanding. "Aye, I agree," he replied. "I'm sorry to hear about your loss. If you don't want to come, I'll understand…"_

_Mary's eyes widened. "I do," she breathed. "otherwise I wouldn't have come." she clutched his arm. "Please take me away, Uncle Jack--take the both of us."_

_Elizabeth watched as Jack thought for a moment, eyeing both women. "Yes, I always have room for either of you," he replied, and Mary nodded. _

"_Shall we get our things?" she asked, glancing at her mother, who was watching the ocean with once again sad eyes. _

"_Be quick about it," Jack replied, and Mary encouraged her mother to follow along behind. While they were gone, Jack turned towards the ship in the distance, sighing softly. He had a feeling Will wouldn't be there when he returned, but the reality of it stung. "I'm so sorry, mate," he said to himself, shaking his head. _

_When the women returned with their luggage, he eased them both onto the longboat, and the journey to the Black Pearl was once again silent. _

"_You don't look like you've aged at all, Jack," Elizabeth told him with amusement in her voice after a while, and he looked at her with a smirk. _

"_Believe me, I have more than you think," he answered, and when they reached the Black Pearl, Mr. Gibbs was the first to meet them at the ramp. The crew were very sorry to hear of Will's death, and Jack insisted they hold a small memorial service to their good friend and faithful seaman. Tears flowed down Mary's cheeks as the words were spoken about her father, and could hear his voice as they stood at the rail together looking at the stars. _

"_He would have been proud of you, girl," Mr. Gibbs spoke, and she turned to him, sniffing and wiping her face with the back of her wrists. "You turned out mighty well, Miss Turner."_  
_Mary smiled at him, leaning on the wood as she peered down at the ocean below. 'I will always try to make you proud, father,', she thought, and she realized just how strongly she could feel his presence on the ship. Jack eventually came up behind her, and encouraged her to come with him to the wheel. _

"_Welcome back," he announced, placing his hat on her head, and encouraged Mary to take control of the Pearl for the time being. Mary glanced at him with wide eyes, the little girl he once knew still protruding from deep inside. When he walked away, Mary turned her attention to the water, smiling a little, and began to hum. "And really bad eggs…" she eventually sung aloud, and with a turn of the wheel, finished the song: "Drink up, me 'hearties, yo ho…"_

_**The End**_


End file.
